Smile, Aoikun!
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Chapter 13 Update-End-! AoixOC! warning inside!  RnR Minna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: PS Company

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama semester baru di SMA Peace Smile I. Di sebuah kelas berlabel X-1, di pojok ruangan duduklah dengan tenang seorang gadis blasteran Jepang-Italia dengan rambut cokelat gelap sepinggang yang digerai bebas menutupi punggungnya bagai tirai. Namun, yang membuatnya berbeda dari semua anak adalah matanya yang berbeda warna itu. Mata kiri hijau _emerald_ dan mata kanan _gold_. Sebutalah ia memiliki mata dwiwarna. Dan hanya karena perbedaan 'kecil' inilah Sakura Adeleine dijauhi semua anak. Ia selalu sendiri. Melakukan apapun sendiri. Bermain sendiri, belajar sendiri, tinggal sendiri, dan bahkan untuk menghidupi dirinya ia harus bekerja _part time_.

Di depan kelas, di dekat pintu. Berdirilah sesosok pemuda tinggi berlesung pipit yang terlihat kikuk dengan keributan kelas yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Mata _caramel_-nya bergerak lincah mencari sebuah bangku kosong untuk ditempati. Buah usahanya adalah saat ia melihat sebuah bangku yang sepertinya tidak pernah ditempati. Sebuah bangku kosong yang di sebelahnya duduklah Sakura yang sedang menggoreskan garis-garis halus membentuk sketsa seekor burung surga, sang cendrawasih. Kakinya digerakkan dengan segera menghampiri bangku itu, tanpa memperdulikan sorot mata kasihan, iba, dan cukup jijik yang ditujukan padanya. Dan tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak tahu.

"Ehem, apa sebelahmu kosong?" tanya si pemilik _caramel_ itu.

"E, eh. Iya, tapi jangan duduk denganku. Aku-"

"AH, kosong ya!~ Baiklah kalau begitu." Potongnya sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"T, tunggu dulu! Jangan seenaknya!" sergah Sakura panik. Membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya dan sedikit berbisik.

"Ng? memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"K, kalau kamu duduk denganku.. Kamu bakal dijauhi." Jawab Sakura lirih tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mengganggu dari semua anak.

"Kenapa sih? Ah, hei! Matamu itu-"

"J, jangan lihat!" cegah Sakura sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Percuma kau menyembunyikan matamu. Nanti juga kelihatan." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada malas.

"I, iya maaf. Reflek." Balas Sakura tanpa sedikitpun membuka kelopaknya.

"Buka dong. Aku pingin lihat." Pintanya sambil memegang pipi Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Kalau kubuka kamu akan takut dan menjauhiku!" tolak Sakura.

"Lalu kamu mau selamanya begini? Mau menutup matamu sampai kapan?"

"U, ukh…"

"Bukalah. Aku tidak akan menyesal." Pinta pemuda itu lagi dengan nada lebih serius, Kali ini berhasil. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Menampakkan kembali kedua iris berbeda miliknya.

'blush'

Wajah yang terlalu dekat, tangan hangat yang memegang pipinya, dan nafas si _caramel_ yang terkadang menerpa dirinya membuatnya merona malu.

"Lihat. Apa aku kabur? Aku tidak kabur 'kan."

"I, iya.. H, hei! K, kamu benar tidak takut?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan hangat pemuda _caramel _itu dari pipinya yang menghangat sebelum mebuat pemuda itu melihat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Iya. Kenapa harus takut? Hehehe.. ^^ Aku Yutaka Uke. Panggil saja Kai." Ucap si _caramel_.

"A, Adeleine Sakura." Balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Hoho! ^0^ kita berteman ya, Sakura-_chan_." Ajak Kai.

'DEG'

Inilah sepatah kalimat yang paling ditunggu Sakura dalam hidupnya. Sepatah kalimat yang mengajaknya berteman. Sepatah kalimat yang sangat ingin ia dengar meski hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup.

"H, hehe. _Yeah _^^." Balas gadis itu dengan senyum yang paling menawan, membuat Kai tersipu malu.

Doa awal pelajaran dan segala aktivitas belajar-mengajar pun dimulai. Meski tidak banyak yang berubah, setidaknya hari ini ia sangat senang atas hubungan baru bernama 'pertemanan'.

.

.

.

.

.

'KKRIING! KKRRING!'

[Setelah ini, kalian bisa istirahat siang. Panggilan kepada Siswi kelas X-I, Sakura Adeleine diharap segera menuju keruang OSIS sekarang dengan membawa tas. Terima Kasih.]

"Ah, Sakura! Kau dipanggil tuh." Kata Kai sambil mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya.

"Eh? Iya ya. Ah! Aku kan belum mengisi berkas sekolah =x=." Balas Sakura.

"K, kau ini betul-betul ceroboh atau apa sih? sudah sana cepat. Kudengar OSIS di sini tidak suka anak-anak yang lambat."

"Iya, aku tahu. Bye Kai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini! nanti Email aku ya." Pamit Sakura sambil menggendong tas punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ruang OSIS-

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa aku dipanggil ke sini?" Tanya Sakura pada beberapa kakak kelas yang sedang duduk santai di ruang OSIS.

Ok, bisa dibilang tempat ini SANGAT MEGAH. Di ruangan ini ada TV _Flat_ yang menggantung di dinding ber-_wallpaper_ biru muda. Dengan alas berupa lantai marmer dan di beberapa bagian di tutupi karpet, ruangan ini lebih pantas di sebut _Ruang Bersantai_.

"Ng.. Bagaimana ya, ah begini! Sebaiknya kau menemui Ketua OSIS. Dialah yang memanggilmu. Kurasa ini soal berkas yang tidak diisi. Ruang _Leader_ ada di sana. Pintu warna cokelat itu tuh." Jawab seorang _senpai_ bertubuh pendek dengan rambut pirang gelap dan memakai beberapa _piercing_ di telinganya.

"A, ah baiklah. Terima kasih-"

"Hiroto. Oogata Hiroto. Kau harus tahu nama anak OSIS dong!~ kan Cuma sedikit." Potong _senpai_ itu cepat-cepat saat melihat Sakura ingin memanggil namanya.

Sementara Sakura pergi ke ruangan yang di maksud, datanglah empat orang siswa OSIS ke arah Hiroto. Yang berambut hitam dengan tinggi 178 cm, merangkul pundak si _chibi_ dengan pelan. Si boncel *ditusuk stick drum* berambut hitam sedang merapikan dasinya. Sisanya, hanya duduk di sofa sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman.

"Shou-_kun_, Saga-_kun_! Jangan lakukan di sini dong! Nanti kalau Skaura-_chan _tiba-tiba keluar dan melihat kalian bagaimana coba?" Omel Hiroto pada sepasang kekasih 'tidak lazim' yang baru saja berciuman hangat.

"Maaf Pon-_chan_! Sakura juga masih lama 'kan?" balas Shou hangat.

"Huh. Bilang saja kamu sebetulnya iri karena seharian ini tidak dapat jatah ciuman dari Tora." Protes Saga dengan wajah datar.

Berbeda dengan pacaranya, Saga lebih tidak ramah kepada semua orang. Sedangkan Shou sebaliknya, ia selalu baik dan ramah. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka cocok.

"E, eh? Apa maksudmu Saga? Aku tidak iri kok!" Sergah Hiroto malu-malu. Tiba-tiba tangan besar dan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Hiroto. Si pemilik tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Tora.

"T, Tora-_kun_! A, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hiroto dengan wajah sudah menyamai kepiting rebus siap makan (?).

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kita tidak kalah dengan pasangan '_freak_' di sana kok Pon." Jawab Tora sambil menunjuk dua sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi berciuman.

"A, apa?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tora segera mendorong maju tubuhnya. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan akhirnya membuat bibir keduanya bersatu. Hiroto mendesahkan simfoni kecil saat otot basah Tora menelusup kedalam mulutnya, menginspeksi tiap inci dari mulut si 'pon _chibi_' itu. menyapai ke-32 gigi Hiroto.

"T, Tora-_kun_ c, cukup.. A, aku sudah tidak kuat!" Pinta Hiroto lemah. Tora akhirnya berbaik hati melepas pagutan bibirnya membuat jembatan saliva tipis diantara mereka.

"Heh, bagaimana Pon? Mau melanjutkan?" Tanya Tora nakal.

"A, apa sih! Tora-_kun_ ih mesumm!" seru Hiroto sambil melempar bantal yang di balas dengan senyum menggoda _ala _Tora.

"T, Tora jangan menggoda Hiroto lagi dong….." Lerai Nao.

"Yeee Nao ih! Salahmu ngga punya pacar." Goda Tora dan kali ini sasarannya Nao.

"A, apaaaa? A, aku punya kok! Suatu saat aku akan punyaaa! UOOOOHH!" Oke, Nao berubah OOC. Wah, sampai ada _background_ ombak berdesir segala ==

Oh my, jangan tanya bagaimana Saga dan Shou. Mereka sudah duluan masuk kamar khusus di ruang OSIS ini. _yeah_, tidak hanya ada TV _flat_ dan segala macamnya. Di ruangan khusus OSIS ini ada beberapa kamar untuk beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa di ganggu siapapun. Ada empat Kamar berpintu sama dengan nomor-nomor menghiasi tiap pintunya.

"Ahahaha maaf Pon. Nanti saja ya aku kerumahmu." Kata Tora sambil mengelus kepala Hiroto yang terududuk di atas perutnya.

"Huhuhu! Tora-_kun_ jeleeekk TTATT sukanya nggodain aku melulu.." Keluh Hiroto.

"Pfft! Habis kalau kamu tidak ku goda rasanya bukan aku saja." Balas Tora sambil mencium pipi Tora lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ruang Ketua OSIS-

.

.

"Selamat siang." Sapa seorang _senpai_ dan kali ini berwajah sangat cantik dan menawan.

"S, selamat siang." Balas Sakura gugup.

"Aku Uruha Takashima." Kata _senpai_ itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Eh, iya. S, salam kenal. Anu, ada apa ya memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Duduklah dulu _chibi_." Sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik meja Ketua OSIS.

"A, aku tidak pendek." Balas Sakura malu sambil duduk di depan meja itu.

"Aku Shiroyama Aoi, ketua OSIS SMA PS I." Kata suara itu lagi. Di hadapan Sakura kini duduklah dengan tenang sesosok pemuda tampan dengan bibir menawan, ber_piercing_ banyak, dengan mata _hazel _ *ngarang sumpah! Jangan di protes =_= anggep aja begitu* yang menatapnya tajam.

"H, hai Shiroyama-_senpai_…" Balas Sakura gugup.

"Tolong isi berkas ini Adeleine-_san_. Kami butuh data untuk sekolah." Pinta Aoi sambil memberikan sebuah map cokelat bertuliskan nama lengkap Sakura. Sakura meraihnya dan membuka-bukanya.

"Harus kuiisi sekarang atau besok aku kembalikan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang dong. Kamu ini ternyata tidak hanya _chibi_! Ternyata kamu juga _Baka_!." Jawab Aoi sambil sedikit 'mengkritik' dengan pedas.

"Hah! Aku hanya bertanya, _senpai_ Mujaer!" Balas Sakura tidak terima.

"Hoi, hoi! Ada apa sih, ribut sekali! Mengganggu tidurku saja." Kata boncel *dicekek kabel mic* berambut pirang bernama Ruki.

"Ah, maaf membangunkanmu Ruki. Anak ini berisik banget ya?" Ucap Aoi sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih menyisakan sedikit aura membunuh.

"Sudahlah _leader_, jangan digoda terus. Memangnya _leader_ mau menyandang titel 'Ketua OSIS penggoda cewek'?" Sahut _senpai_ yang memakain noseband.

"Aih, rupanya Reita juga terbangun ya?" yang ini Uruha yang bicara.

"Iya nih gara-gara mereka aku jadi tidak nyenyak tidurnya." Omel Ruki dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Si, siapa suruh tidur di sini boncel? Kamar juga masih kosong dua!" Balas Aoi.

"Kok tiga?" tanya Reita.

"Yang satu sudah dipakai SagaShou." Jawab Uruha sambil memainkan rambut Sakura.

"_S_, _senpai_ hentikan.. Geli tahu.." Pinta Sakura.

"Uruha, lebih baik kamu bereskan berkas yang ada di meja rapat. Berantakan tuh. Daripada mainin rambut anak tidak jelas seperti dia." Usul Aoi.

"A, apa!"

"Halah, bilang saja deh kamu cembur =3=~ Ya sudahlah. Aku akan membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Ruki dan Reita mau 'mengganggu' mereka tidak?~" tawar Uruha. Sejenak Ruki dan Reita berpandangan dan akhirnya tersenyum mesum.

"Wah, foursome boleh juga." Kata Reita santai sambil berdiri.

"E, EH?"

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras Rei. Ada anak 'polos'! kamu benar~ Sedikit 'permainan'pasti juga akan menarik." Balas Ruki.

"Sudah jangan pedulikan mereka. Biarkan saja orang-orang itu! kamu cukup mengisi data-nya." Kata Aoi sambil memberikan pulpen hitam.

"Eh? T, terus gimana pelajaranku selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Meski ia tidak suka keadaan kelas tetap saja ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran. Tidak ada teman bukan alasan untuk tidak menjadi pandai!

"Aku izinin nanti."

"..." diam sebentar.

"EEHHH?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah! Cepat isi datanya."

"I, iya."

Dan akhirnya di ruangan itu hanya ada Sakura dan Aoi yang duduk berhadapan dan masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Membuat seisi ruangan begitu hening dan sunyi, menciptakan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

A, aih.. Kesampaian juga buat fic ini.. fic ini sebenernya uda ada draft sampe 3 chapeter sih.. tapi mau ngga mau update Cuma bisa mingguan. Maklum, anak SMA dengan nilai jeblok seperti saya mana pernah sih bisa lowong? =A= *curhat mbak?*. ya sudah.. Ini.. Pertama kali saya bikin fandom play/musical. Mohon Review desu 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: PS Company

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previously, on _Smile Aoi-kun!_:

"_Aku izinin nanti." _

"..." _diam sebentar._

"_EEHHH?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya._

"_Sudahlah! Cepat isi datanya."_

"_I, iya." _

_Dan akhirnya di ruangan itu hanya ada Sakura dan Aoi yang duduk berhadapan dan masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Membuat seisi ruangan begitu hening dan sunyi, menciptakan kecanggungan di antara mereka. _

==x==

Sakura sibuk dengan kertas-kertas data. Sedangkan Aoi sibuk dengan perhatianya kepada si gadis.

"_Senpai_, bisa hentikan memperhatikanku?" tanya Sakura risih sambil melemparkan pandangan bosan.

"Aku tidak memeprhatikanmu _chibi_. Kamu saja yang ke Ge'er-an." Balas Aoi, tidak mau mengakui bahwa sejak tadi pandanganya selalu terarah ke si pemilik mata dwiwarna itu.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah. Aku juga hampir selesai." Ucap Sakura. Aoi terdiam sejenak namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang mungkin tabu bagi Sakura untuk dijawab.

"Hei. Aku penasaran kenapa matamu begitu. Sejak lahir?" Tanya Aoi sambil masih memperhatikan mata Sakura.

"Ng.. Yah.. Maaf, aku tidak ingin bicara soal itu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada enggan.

Tapi sepertinya rasa penasaran Aoi melebihi apapun. Dan bukan Aoi namanya kalau tidak mendapatkan keinginannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk diam. Ia langsung memeluk kencang gadis itu sambil mengelitiki-nya.

"AA! H, hentikan! Ahahahhaha! Hentikan senpai!" Pinta Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Huuuuh, tidak akan kuhentikan sampai kamu cerita!" balas Aoi keras kepala sambil menahan tawa tentunya.

"Ahahaha! K, kau ini keras kepala ya! Kyahahah cukupp! Geli banget nih!"

"CERITAAAA." Pinta Aoi dengan nada seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen *disundul gitar*.

"I, iya-iya! Lepasiiin!" Balas Sakura menyerah karena sudah lelah tertawa. Aoi memang menghentikan kelitikan mautnya, tapi ia tida melepaskan pelukannya.

"H, hei! Aku sudah mau cerita nih! Ayo lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" protes Sakura dengan wajah memerah yang tidak disadari oleh Aoi.

"Aku tidak mau lepas sampai kamu selesai bercerita." Balas Aoi masih keras kepala. Sakura hanya menghela nafas sebal.

"Fine, Fine =3= Ng.. bagaimana ya? Mulai darimana enaknya?" tanya Sakura dan dijawab Aoi dengan death glare.

"I, iya-iya darimana aja oke. Intinya mataku ini tentu saja hasil Implan. Waktu kebakaran tujuh tahun yang lalu yang menewaskan Ayah dan Ibuku aku jatuh dari tangga dan tertimpa balok kayu. Kepalaku serasa pecah dan saat itu juga aku tidak sadar.

Kurasa sekitar 8 hari kemudian aku sadar di sebuah rumah sakit. Mereka bilang 'ini masih di Sicily'. Lalu hari berikutnya, datanglah seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku sepertinya. Rambutnya _light blonde_. Matanya Gold. Wajahnya mirip denganku. Sangat mirip! Kami seperti anak kembar. Dia berkata bahwa namanya Lily Adelaine.

Dan ternyata ia memang kakak kembarku yang lahir lima menit dariku. Tapi dalam delapan tahun hidupku aku belum pernah seseorang menyebutkan aku kembaran. Lily bilang keluarga Adelaine memang selalu menutupi soal berita anak kembar. Karena bagi keluarga kami memliki anak kembar perempuan adalah tabu dan untuk menghidari kesialan salah satu harus di pisah.

Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kanker menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sebelum ia meninggal 9 hari setelah pertemuanku dengannya, ia membuatku menerima implant matanya. Ia berkata pada dokter untuk memberikan matanya yang sehat padaku.." nada bicara Sakura semakin melirih. Baik Aoi maupun Sakura mengerti bahwa ini akan segera berakhir dengan sedih.

"Kau tahu?.. Aku sangat shock saat keesokan harinya saat semua dokter dan suster mengatakan dia telah pergi. Dengan berat hati aku menjalani operasi ini demi dia agar dia sedikit tersenyum di alam sana..." Ucapnya lagi mengakhiri cerita sedihnya diikuti dengan senyum penuh rasa bersalah.

Tangan Sakura menyentuh pelan kelopak mata kirinya yang tertutup merasakan bola mata kakaknya ada di sana, masih di sana.. Menceritakan semua kenangan pahit itu membuat butir beningngnya turun, mengalir pelan. Aoi merasakan lenganya basah akan sesuatu. Dan dengan segera ia sadar bahwa Sakura menangis. Ia mengeratkan pelukanya dan diterima dengan baik oleh Sakura. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu beberapa menit sampai-

.

.

.

.

.

'**KLEK**!'

.

.

"Awo? Sudah belum mengisi datanya? Reita sudah menunggu lho." Ucap Uruha sambil membuka pintu. Langsung saja Aoi dan Sakura melepas pelukan mereka dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Eh? Aku mengganggu ya? Maaf~ Aku tidak melihat apa-apa~ Tidak melihat =3=" kata Uruha sok innocent sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan menunjukkan dia pura-pura tidak melihat *Ish, uru bilang aja jealous =3=*disambir gitar lagi*.

"D, diam bebek. Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Oi _chibi_, sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Aoi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"S, sudah- AHH! JANGAN PANGGIL CHIBI!" Jawab Sakura malu ia menyerahkan berkasnya ke tangan Uruha yang masih pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Aduh, Uruha-senpai bisa tolong hentikan?" pinta Sakura malu. Uruha terkekeh sambil menerima berkas itu puas berhasil menggoda adik kelas-nya.

"Ok, terima kasih Sakura-chan. Ayo pergi Awo-kun~ Jangan lupa ajak Sakuchan juga ^^" Ucap Uruha senang.

"Eh? Ajak? Kemana? Ah, iya! Kenapa tadi aku juga di suruh bawa tas?" tanya Sakura beruntun menuntut penjelasan sesingkat-singkatnya, sejelas-jelasnya se-*BUGH*

"C, cerewet sekali. Singkatnya, kau ikut dengan kami _chibi_. Aku akan memasukanmu ke OSIS. Jadi bolos pun tidak bakal dimarahi." Jawab Aoi enteng.

"_N_, _NANIII_?"

"Nah~ Ayo pergi! Semua sudah menunggu lho~" ajak Uruha makin senang.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Di suatu padang rumput jauh dari sekolah**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Aoi, Uruha, Reita dan Ruki ternyata mengajak Sakura pergi ke sebuah padang rumput yang cukup jauh di sekolah. Tujuannya, tentu saja membolos pelajaran. Anak baik mohon jangan ditiru, anak nakal jangan coba-coba. Dengan hebatnya juga, Sakura mengajukan Kai -teman pertamanya- untuk ikut dengan alasan 'urusan OSIS'.

"Beh, ternyata begini ya kerjanya OSIS ==" protes Kai saat ia tiduran di atas hamparan karpet hijau bernama rumput.

"E, enak saja. Kita kadang-kadang saja kok!" Balas Ruki tidak terima.

"Ahaha, sudahlah! Hei Kaichuw, kamu mau ngga masuk OSIS?" tawar Uruha yang membuat Ruki dan Reita sukses membulatkan matanya.

"E, eh? Jangan panggil begitu ah.. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk OSIS?" Tanya balik Kai sambil melirik Aoi yang sibuk memainkan handphone-nya.

"Ndak mau~ Lucu tahu~ *towel pipi Kai* Yah, _Leader_ sendiri yang bilang tidak masalah ^^" Jawab Uruha.

"U, uww! Ngga mau!" seru Kai ngambek.

"Iya iya, ngalah deh.." balas Uruha mengalah.

"Bagaimana dengan anak Alice Nine?" tanya Reita sambil memeluk pinggang Ruki.

"Aku sudah email yang lain. Katanya setuju kok~ dengan senang hati malah." Jawab Aoi sambil bersmirk ria menandakan ada maksud tersembunyi. Reita menghela nafas.

"B, bukan dengan senang hati tapi memang tidak bisa melawan Aoi." Komentar Ruki sambil asik bermain dengan boneka panda yang baru saja diberikan Reita.

"Nah, bagaimana Kai-kun? Mau kan?" Tanya Uruha masih dengan senyumnya.

"Oke. Mohon bantuannya ^^a" jawab Kai malu-malu.

"Hore! Kamu masuk OSIS sama aku! uV" seru Sakura senang diraihnya tangan Kai lalu mereka menari kecil seperti anak-anak.

"Hentikan, _childish_ banget ==" protes Aoi.

"Ahahaha maaf _senpai_~ Jangan jealous dong ^^v" Balas Kai super innocent yang dibalas dengan tawa tertahan dari Ruki, Reita dan Uruha.

'blush'

"A, APA SIH?" sergah Sakura dan Aoi bersamaan.

"Pfftt! KUHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Tawa Ruki dan Reita membahana.

"Wah~ Aku udah ada penerusnya nih! X'D" komentar Uruha.

"K, Kai-_kun_ ih…"

"Hahaha maaf Sakura aku hanya bercanda kok!" ucap Kai sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sakura yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Ahaha! Hentikan Yutaka-_san_! Kau benar-benar akan membuat Aoi ngamuk lho!" goda Reita.

"AAAAA KALIAN!" wah, Aoi benar-benar mengamuk dan mengejar Reita.

Acara kejar-kejaran pun dimulai. Ruki memandang malas kedua mahluk itu sambil sesekali menyemangati Reita agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman maut (?) sang Leader. Sakura ikut-ikutan tertawa saat Aoi atau Reita terjatuh dan akhirnya jatuh bersama. Hari ini memang hari yang paling bahagia bagi gadis itu. hari ini ia tidak hanya mendapatkan satu orang teman. Namun ia juga mendapatkan kebahagiaanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ia masih boleh hidup di dunia setelah mengambil nyawa orang tua dan kakak kembarnya.

"Sakura. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Uruha saat melihat wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

"A, ah tidak. Aku baru ingat tentang sesuatu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kalau sesuatu membuatmu sedih jangan dipikirkan ^^" nasihat Uruha.

"Benar apa kata Uru-senpai. Meski masa lalu itu menyakitkan meski tidak boleh dilupakan kita juga tetap harus berjalan tegap menuju masa depan ^^" Timpal Kai.

Sakura memandang lekat keduanya. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki mereka. Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang yang duduk kelelahan di rumput. Yup. Ia beruntung.

"Hehehe.. Iya. Kalian benar." Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan melembut yang diarahkan ke sosok Aoi.

"Sakura. Apa kau menyukai Aoi-kun?" Tanya Uruha _to the point_.

"A, apa maksud senpai?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Hahaha jawab saja Sakura! Sepertinya ketua OSIS memperhatikanmu lho." goda Kai.

"K, Kai kenapa ikut-ikut sih?"

"Aku kan penerusnya Uru-senpai XD" ucap Kai sambil ber-hi'five ria dengan Uruha membuat gadis itu sweatdrop hebat.

"U, ukh.. Mungkin…" Jawab Sakura lirih.

"KAMI DUKUNG!" Seru Kai dan Uruha bersamaan.

"KAMI JUGA!" seru Reita dan Ruki yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk bersimpuh di belakang Sakura sukses besar membuat gadis dwiwarna itu jantungan.

"GYAAA! B, bagaimana kalau nanti terdengar orangnya!" peringat Sakura panik, masih belum ingin perasaanya diketahui oleh Aoi.

"Tenang, Aoi tiduran di bawah pohon kok." Kata Ruki sambil menunjuk Aoi yang tepar.

"U, uah! Langsung tepar si mujaer." Komentar Reita.

"Lho, baru tahu?" tanya Ruki.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita pulang. Kita sudah di sini selama hampir 2 jam tahu. Sekarang sudah mau sore!" Kata Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya.

"Ya terus kenapa kalau sudah sore?" tanya Uruha.

"Senpai, Sakura'kan perempuan ==" jawab Kai sweatdrop.

"Kan ada Aoi yang nanti mengantar =3=" balas Uruha sewot.

"Ih, jangan sewot dong ==;" ujar Kai

"Udah ah, ribut melulu! Kai benar. Aku harus pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam!" potong Sakura.

"Oh iya kau tinggal sendiri ya."

"GYYA! AOI-SENPAI!" teriak Sakura kaget mendapati Aoi sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya. Bagai mahluk halus, tiba-tiba muncul *dibejeg Awo FC*.

"Apa sih chibi ini == gitu aja kaget. Lebe ih." Protes Aoi tidak terima dianggap Jin.

"Huhuhu.. Au ah!" balas Sakura menenteng tas-nya pergi.

"Mau kemana non?" tanya Aoi.

"Mau pulang!"

"Naek?"

"..." Sakura baru ingat. Dia kesini tadi nebeng Kai.

" N, nebeng Kai lagi. Ayoooo Kaii! Belain aku dong TTATT" pinta Sakura. Kai hanya terkekeh sambil mengedipkan mata ke Aoi dibalas dengan blush tipis bonus death glare.

"huh, bisanya merepotkan. Ayo pulang aku antar." Ucap Aoi malas. Padahal aslinya senang tuh.

"E, eh ya, yasudahlah."

Uruha, Ruki, Reita dan Kai akhirnya ikut pulang. Memang tidak asyik kalau tidak ada sang Leader. Mereka berencana suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengajak anak-anak Alice Nine kemari juga. Dengan perasaan senang, malu, campur aduk, Sakura yang menerima tawaran Aoi akhirnya berboncengan dengan pemuda itu. sedangkann Ruki nebeng dengan Reita. Uruha dan Kai menaiki motor mereka masing-masing dan setiap motor mulai membawa mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.

AMPUN DIJEHHH jangan bunuh saya TTATT maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya desu TTATT salahkan masa SMA yang meracuni otak saya (?) dan membuat waktu saya tersita habis untuk tugas TT_TT gomen neeee~ Bagi yang mereview kemarin, gomen tidak sempat langsung dibalas TT_TT semoga liburan ini membuatku bisa meng-update semua fic-ku *jedokin kepala* Au revoir! AriGACKTo! *lambai-lambai*

.

.

Review please ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previously, on _Smile Aoi-kun!_:

_Uruha, Ruki, Reita dan Kai akhirnya ikut pulang. Memang tidak asyik kalau tidak ada sang Leader. Mereka berencana suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengajak anak-anak Alice Nine kemari juga. Dengan perasaan senang, malu, campur aduk, Sakura yang menerima tawaran Aoi akhirnya berboncengan dengan pemuda itu. sedangkann Ruki nebeng dengan Reita. Uruha dan Kai menaiki motor mereka masing-masing dan setiap motor mulai membawa mereka pulang. _

OwOwOwOwO

Hati Aoi sama dag-dig-dug nya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membonceng cewek yang ia sukai selama satu semester ini. Sejak Aoi melihat Sakura waktu MOS, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan hebatnya lagi entah takdir atau apa rumah mereka berada dalam satu atap.

Bukan… Bukan artinya mereka tinggal serumah! Mereka berdua tinggal di _apartment_ yang sama. Tentu saja berbeda kamar. Aoi tinggal di lantai tiga sedangkan Sakura tinggal di lantai dua. Sepertinya ungkapan '_Jodoh tidak akan kemana_' terbukti dengan jelas diantara mereka. Kamar mereka berdua hanya terhubung dengan atap untuk Sakura dan lantai untuk Aoi. Intinya, tempat tinggal mereka tidak hanya seatap namun juga berdekatan. Sakura tinggal di kamar nomor 218 sedangkan Aoi tinggal di kamar 318. Fuh, memang jodoh tidak kemana~

.

-_Flashback_-

.

"Jadi. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Aoi. Tentu saja ia akan bertanya dimana rumah Sakura. Memangnya kamu mau mengantar pulang seseorang kemana kalau bukan kerumahnya?

"Ng.. Cukup jauh dari sekolah. Kau tahu daerah Y?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura.

"Yup. Aku sangat tahu daerah itu. rumahku juga di sana." Balas Aoi.

"Hm? Oke.. Aku tinggal sendiri di _apartment_ kecil di daerah itu. Turunkan aku di minimarket MonkeyMajik saja, apartment-ku hanya tiga blok dari sana." Kata Sakura.

"Eh? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah! Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab bila nanti kamu diganggu om-om mesum! Di sana banyak tahu!" Peringat Aoi dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ng… Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Aoi-senpai. Tapi sungguh aku bisa menjaga diri kok." Kata Sakura tidak enak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga kamu ini PEREMPUAN!" paksa Aoi sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhir.

"U, uh baiklah.. Dasar keras kepala!"

"Sudahlah ==; Dimana apartment-mu?" Tanya Aoi menengahi debat.

"Daerah Y, blok 7 nomor 45-48. Catnya warna _turquoise_." Jawab Sakura malas. Mata Aoi terbelalak tidak percaya.

"SUMPEH LO?" tanya Aoi tidak percaya

"SUMFEH MAS!" balas Sakura kesal.

"L, lantai berapa? Kamar nomor berapa?"

"Mau nge-_stalk_ aku ya? ==" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Sumpah nggak! Cuma tanya." Dusta Aoi.

"Hhh.. Kamar nomor 218 lantai dua." Jawab Sakura mengalah.

Memang sangat susah mengalahkan kepala batu Aoi. Tapi sepertinya untuk meluluhkan hati beku Aoi bagi Sakura pasti mudah *dihajar Sakura*. Aoi menelan ludah. Oh great, ia seatap dengan gadis yang disukainya.

"Kamu tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Buat apa aku bercanda senpai! Aku tidak mungkin membuat diriku sendiri tersesat! Aoi-senpai kenapa sih?"

"Aku tinggal di tempatmu juga." Kata Aoi akhirnya.

"….." Sakura diam saking shock-nya.

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu." Lanjut Aoi.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Entahlah."

"Ah! Benar juga. Aku selalu berangkat pukul enam pagi meski sekolah mulai pukul delapan." Ucap Sakura.

"B, buat apa datang sepagi itu?" Tanya Aoi heran.

"Aku harus bekerja paruh waktu dulu di toko pakaian _Goth-Lollita_ delapan blok dari apartment." Jawab Sakura mengingat Rame si pemilik toko.

"Ya sudah ayo naik." Ajak Aoi.

.

-_Flashback end_-

.

Motor Aoi terus melaju menyusuri jalan kota. Hari sudah semakin sore. Sesekali Sakura mengecek jam tangannya.

'sudah pukul lima! Kalau terlambat masuk kerja Jui atau Tero bakal marah padaku w' batin Sakura.

Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada Sakura. Tepat pukul 17:15 mereka sampai di apartment bercat turquoise itu. Aoi memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang sudah disediakan pemilik apartment. Sakura mengembalikan helm Aoi dan berterima kasih pada cowok itu.

"Darimana Sakuchuw kok baru pulang?" tanya pemilik apartment yang kebetulan sedang menyirami tanaman.

"Ah, Miku-_san_! Aku baru jalan-jalan sebentar dengan teman-teman." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat. Cowok cantik di hadapannya memperhatikan siluet tubuh Aoi sejenak. Tersenyum penuh arti ia memandangi dua pasangan di depannya.

"Ah, _sou ka_~ Kufufu (?) Kamu Shiroyama-kun dari lantai tiga 'kan?"

"Iya."

"_Ganbatte_~" bisik Miku pada Sakura. Sakura ber-blushing pelan dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor dan sampai pada lift kuno. Ia dan Aoi memasuki lift itu. ketika lift berhenti di lantai dua, Sakura segera menggerakkan kakinya keluar dari lift karena tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Namun sebelum ia bisa keluar dari lift sepenuhnya, tangannya ditahan oleh Aoi.

"E, eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura malu.

"Setelah ini ada acara?" tanya Aoi sambil menahan pintu lift.

"Aku pukul 18:30 harus bekerja." Jawab Sakura sambil mengingat.

"Pulangnya?"

"Pukul Sembilan. Kalau lembur pukul sepuluh bahkan lebih." Jawab Sakura.

"Biasanya naik apa? Malam sekali kamu pulang. Apa tidak mengganggu belajarmu?" komentar Aoi.

"Y, yah tidak mengganggu belajarku kok. Aku belajar pagi. Biasanya naik kereta atau jalan kaki. Tapi kalau sudah terlalu malam salah seorang karyawan akan mengantarku." Jelas Sakura.

"Panggil aku kalau mau berangkat dan pulang. Aku antar. Ini nomor dan email-ku." Ucap Aoi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas sobekan lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!"

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan. Sudahlah! awas kalau kamu pergi tanpa bilang-bilangn padaku!" kata Aoi mulai keras kepala.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menyanggupi permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Aoi. Akhirnya gadis itu berpamitan pada Aoi yang dibalas dengan ucapan 'hn' saja membuat cewek itu kesal. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yanga ada di urutan ke delapan belas dari lift. Ia tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu kamar. Dilemparnya tas sekolah ke atas sofa. Ia duduk dengan frustasi di balik pintu kamar.

Perasaanya tidak menentu. Ia masih tidak mau mengakui. Bukan, bukan tidak mau. Ia hanya belum mau mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Aoi. Bukan suka atau sayang. Tapi ia cinta. Sakura menghela nafas dan melihat jam dinding bentuk kepala nanas mesum dari anime yang cukup terkenal. Yup, sang kepala nanas mesum yang selalu tertawa dengan abnormalnya (baca: tertawa "kufufufu"). Sepertinya ada cukup waktu untuk mandi. Sakura mengunci pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Kemudian ia membuka kancing kemejanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

-Aoi's Room-

.

Seperti hal-nya Sakura Aoi juga terduduk frustasi di sofa-nya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia memegangi bibirnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menerima tawarannya. Aoi sebenarnya sangat khawatir karena baru kemarin di TV banyak memberitakan tentang pelecehan di daerah tempat Sakura bekerja. Pelakunya pun beragam. Mulai yang seumuran dengannya sampai om-om.

Aoi hanya tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya disakiti dan dinodai begitu saja. Tunggu dulu. CINTA? Aoi kaget dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Aoi tidak sadar kalau ia bukan hanya sekedar 'menyukai'. Aoi juga mencintai gadis dengan nama bunga khas Jepang itu. Ia membuka flip HP-nya dan mengecek jam yang tertera di sana. Masih pukul 5:23. Tentu saja masih ada waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk menyegarkan diri. Maka Aoi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi sambil melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya *author mimisan*.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan mantel hitam yang menutupi baju 'kerja' nya. Kenapa author memberikan tanda petik? Karena baju kerja Sakura tidak seperti baju kerja lainnya. Nanti kalian akan tahu *smirk*. Gadis itu bersiap dengan sepatu pink dengan _style ala Lolita yang_ juga merupakan property seragam. Ia menuruni tangga karena malas menggunakan lift yang hanya akan membawanya ke lantai satu. Sesampainya di lobby, ia bertemu dengan Bou, sahabat dekat Miku yang juga tinggal di apartment ini.

"Selamat sore Sakura-chan." Sapa Bou riang.

"Selamat sore Bou-san." Balas Sakura tidak kalah riangnya.

"Mau bekerja ya?" Tanya Bou saat ia melihar Sakura sudah memakai sepatu _Light pink_.

"Yup! Bou-san tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak~ Sampaikan salamku pada Rame-chan! Aku hari ini ada janji dengan Mana." Jawab Bou enteng sambil meminum tehnya.

"Baiklah, kuharap Rame tidak marah." Balas Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia merogoh kantong mantel-nya dan membuka flip handphone merahnya.

"Oh tidak! Rame tidak akan marah Sakura. Yang marah adalah si Jui atau Tero. Btw, sedang apa? tumben tidak langsung berangkat. Sekarang sudah pukul enam lho." peringat Bou sambil memasukan beberapa blok gula.

"Memberitahu Aoi-senpai bahwa aku akan berangkat. Katanya aku bakal diantar olehnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu Aoi Shiroyama dari 318?" tanya Bou heran.

"Yup. Dia kakak kelasku di sekolah. Dan ia dengan seenak dengkulnya berkata ia akan mengantarku pulang pergi." Jawab Sakura enteng.

'TOK!'

"Siapa yang seenak dengkul Chibi?" ucap Aoi malas setelah memukul pelan kepala Sakura dengan kunci motor.

"A, aduh! Aoi-senpai ih!" seru Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa sih, pelan juga!" balas Aoi membela diri.

"Selamat sore Shiroyama-san ^^" sapa Bou.

"Ung? Selamat siang.. Ng.. AH! Bou!" balas Aoi.

"Bagus! rupanya kau sudah mulai menghafal semua penghuni di sini!" sahut Bou riang.

"Ahaha iya. Karena siapa lagi yang nanti akan kumintai tolong ketika terjadi sesuatu padaku kalau bukan penghuni di sini?" Kata Aoi senang.

"Memangnya mana keluargamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ayah dan Ibuku tinggal di New York bersama adik perempuanku. Jadi yang tinggal di Jepang hanya aku." Jawab Aoi.

"GYAA! Sudah jam enam lebih sepuluh menit! Ayo senpai! Aku bisa terlambat!" seru Sakura panik.

Bou dan Aoi hanya geleng-geleng. Aoi dan Sakura kemudian berpamitan dengan Bou dan berjalan keluar apartment menuju parkiran. Di sana sepeda motor Kawasaki ninja warna merah Aoi sudah menunggu dengan sabar. Dengan kecepata yang tidak biasa, Aoi memacu sepeda motornya membuat mantel beserta lapisan rok baju Lolita-nya tersibak sedikit. Sakura menutupinya dengan segera sambil blushing.

Sakura menunjukkan arah menuju tempat kerjanya. Tidak sampai tujuh menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat kerja Sakura. Aoi menurunkan kakinya dan membiarkan Sakura turun dari motor. Ia memandangi toko yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau yakin ini tempatmu bekerja?" Tanya Aoi ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku bekerja _part-time_ di sini heh?" Balas Sakura kesal.

"Memang sudah berapa?"

"Hhh.. Tiga tahun. Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama tiga tahun sejak aku kelas satu SMP." Ucap Sakura.

"Wow. Kau bekerja di TOKO BAJU GOTH-LOLI?" tanya Aoi lagi sambil menekankan empat kata terakhir.

"IYA. Aku adalah designer sampingan dan SPG. Puas?" Tantang Sakura.

"Dengan otakmu itu?"

"TENTU SAJA! AAAAAH! Aoi-senpai jelek! D:"

"Ahahaha maaf Sakura. Sudahlah sana bekerjalah yang benar. Nanti aku jemput." Kata Aoi sambil memnepuk dan mengelus pelan kepala Sakura, kembali membuat gadis itu blushing.

"O, oke."

"Jangan lupa ya, aku minta fotomu dengan baju Lolita~" goda Aoi sambil menyalak kembali mesin motornya.

"IH! NEVER!" jerit Sakura kesal.

Aoi meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum Sakura sempat menjitak kepalanya. Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin melihat Sakura mengenakan dress Lolita yang dijual di toko tadi. Sementara itu, Sakura berjalan dengan perasaan bete memasuki toko itu.

"SAKURA! Aku merindukanmu!" seru Shun, salah satu pegawai "MOE-MOE Made-mitte"

"Y, yeah kau mengaggetkanku Shun-san._ Wait, _kau? merindukanku? Ngga salah nih? Bukankah kita baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu Shun." Balas Sakura sambil melepas tasnya dan menaruh benda itu di dalam meja kasir.

"U, uu… Pokoknya kangen!" seru Shun lagi sambil memeluk pelan Sakura.

"Whoa, jangan peluk-peluk begitu Shun. Nanti ada yang cemburu." Ucap sebuah suara.

"Selamat sore Rame-_tan_. Maaf aku baru datang." Sapa Sakura pada entah laki-laki atau perempuan *dilemparin pick bass*

"Muu! Rame. Memangnya siapa yang bakal cemburu?" tanya Shun manja.

"Tentu saja yang pertama adalah Giru, Shun. Kemudian yang kedua.. Cowok yang baru saja mengantar Sakura kemari." Jawab Jui.

"UAAH! BENARKAH?" tanya Shun dan Rame terkaget-kaget (?). Jui hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Sumpah aku ngga bohong. Ah iya! Sakura, kau dan Rame dicari Tero untuk rapat design bulan September lho. dia menunggu kalian di ruang rapat." Balas Jui sambil menunjuk pintu putih bertuliskan "STAFF ONLY".

"Oke, makasih Jui. Ayo Sakura. Dan jangan lupa melepas mantelmu." Ajak Rame.

"Eh? Oh iya." Balas Sakura sambil melepas mantelnya menampakkan baju Lolita berwarna pink dengan motif permen warna _baby blue_.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan di balik pintu itu. Sakura memperhatikan Rame sebentar, kali ini _leader_ grup sekaligus pemilik toko ini memakai baju yang tidak jauh berbeda. Baju lollita dengan banyak renda putih, berwarna dasar_ soft pink_, motif carnival yang ceria, kaus kaki putih dengan aksen tali dilengkapi dengan sepatu biru muda yang imut, dan tidak lupa pita besar motif polkadot pink yang menghiasi rambut _dark pink_-nya.

"Kau belum bercerita apapun soal lelaki itu lho Sakura." Kata Rame.

"A, ah maaf. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Tapi aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti pada kalian." Balas Sakura malu.

"Wew, _no prob_! Tapi ternyata kau hebat juga ya. Padahal belum lama kenal tapi kalian sudah seakrab itu." komentar Rame senang.

"Terima kasih. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia over protective sekali!"

"Cowok memang begitu… Kalau ia sudah mencintai seorang gadis, maka ia akan selalu menjaga gadis itu. Sama halnya denganku ^^" Ucap Rame.

"Eh? M, masa sih dia menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan _feeling-_ku ini, tunggu saja tanggal mainnnya." Jawab Rame sambil mengedipkan mata

"A, ah iya deh.. sepertinya kamu benar Rame-_tan_."

"Hmf terserahlah ^^. Hei! Ayo, kau belum membereskan rambutmu." Peringat Rame.

"AH! Iya! Aku tidak bisa sih…."

"Dasar, memangnya kamu ini bekerja baru beberapa bulan apa?"

"Ehehe.. Maaf senpai.."

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup unik. Ruangan itu ber-wallpaper _broken white_ dengan motif _merry-go-round_, dan aksen permen-permen imut. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja persegi panjang warna _dark brown_ dengan kira-kira sepuluh kursi di setiap sisinya. Di salah satu kursinya, duduklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut dicat cokelat muda dengan _highlight _merah dikuncir kuda.

"Hai Tero." Ucap Sakura dan Rame bersamaan.

"Ayo rapat~" ajak Tero tidak sabar.

Selama lebih dari dua jam Sakura, Rame dan Tero membicarakan tentang design untuk musim dingin. Sementara Jui dan Shun sibuk melayani toko yang tidak pernah sepi pembeli. Alasanya mudah. Karena design yang digunakkan Rame adalah design favorite selain itu juga harganya cukup terjangkau dan letaknya strategis. Meski tidak berada di Shibuya atau Harajuku, tetap saja akan selalu ramai pembeli.

Sakura sudah lebih dari tiga tahun bekerja di toko dengan konsep gothic lolita ini. Ia dengan senang hati diterima oleh Rame, Shun, Jui, Tero dan Giru karena design Sakura sangat kreatif dan indah. Selain itu juga kepribadian Sakura yang ramah dan _easy going _membuatnya gampang diterima oleh pelanggan maupun karyawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previously, on _Smile Aoi-kun!_:

S_akura sudah lebih dari tiga tahun bekerja di toko dengan konsep gothic lolita ini. Ia dengan senang hati diterima oleh Rame, Shun, Jui, Tero dan Giru karena design Sakura sangat kreatif dan indah. Selain itu juga kepribadian Sakura yang ramah dan easy going membuatnya gampang diterima oleh pelanggan maupun karyawan._

* * *

><p>Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih sepuluh menit namun toko masih saja dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Sakura sempat kewalahan melayani semua pengunjung yang berkonsultasi design pakaian. Penyebabnya hanya satu: bulan ini akan diadakan kompetisi <em>cosplay<em> terbesar sedunia yang pernah ada. Tidak ketinggalan warga Jepang pun ingin ikut merayakan. Meski tidak seramai di Harajuku, jalanan di daerah tempat Sakura bekerja hampir tidak pernah sunyi kecuali saat larut malam. Terpaksa Sakura melayani pembeli sampai pukul sebelas malam.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Rame sambil mengepak tasnya.

"Iya. Ini sudah larut malam. Kalau tidak segera pulang aku tidak bisa bangun pagi besok." Jawab Sakura.

"Besok pagi kau tidak usah datang saja. Tadi aku dan Tero sudah memutuskan untuk merubah jam buka toko untuk bulan cosplay."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Bulan cosplay ini kita akan buka setelah kamu pulang sekolah. Jadi kita masih banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan design ^^" ucap Rame semangat.

"Ide yang bagus Rame-tan. Kita juga jadi tidak kewalahan." Sahut Shun sambil merapikan mantel _navey blue_-nya.

"Terima kasih Shun. Kau sudah ditunggu Giru lho di luar." Balas Rame sambil melirik seorang pria yang duduk tenang di atas bangku kayu yang diketahui bernama Giru.

"AH! Terima kasih Rame. Aku pulang dulu! Jaa~" pamit Shun bergegas keluar toko.

"Kau bagaimana? Dijemput?" tanya Rame.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan jalan kaki atau naik taxi." Jawab Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, kau ini perempuan tulen! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Apa kau tidak minta diemput oleh cowok tadi yang mengantarmu?"

"Ah, dia memang menawarkan sih.. Tapi kurasa aku bakal merepotkan jadi tidak usah saja. Tenang begini-begini juga aku anak Aikido ^^v"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sakura."

"Ok, aku pulang dulu. Pastikan kamu tidak pulang sendiri Rame." Pamit Sakura sambil berlalu.

Baru beberapa meter sejak Sakura meninggalkan pintu berwarna pink itu, ia dipanggil oleh sebuah suara berat.

"Hei _Chibi_. Mau kemana?" tanya suara itu. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Aoi sedang duduk tenang di bangku yang tadi Giru duduki.

"A, Aoi-_senpai_! Kau mengagetkanku. Aku tentu saja mau pulang." Jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel.

"Ayo aku antar. Aku 'kan sudah bilang UNTUK MENELPONKU KALAU MAU PULANG." Balas Aoi kesal sambil menekankan beberapa kata terkahir.

"A, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura cukup menyesal. Aoi menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang ini sudah larut malam." Balas Aoi.

"A, ah! Tunggu senpai, ada yang tertinggal di dalam." Seru Sakura saat mendapati benda 'itu' tidak ada dalam tasnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat ambil sana."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu melesat kedalam toko. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kaca itu dan berjalan pelan menuju meja kasir. Ia merogoh-rogoh laci tempat penyimpanan barang karyawan dan mendapati benda itu menyentuh tangan kanannya.

'_gotcha_!' serunya dalam hati.

Sakura segera berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia keluar dari meja kasir dan memasukan benda itu kedalam tasnya. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sudah sangat larut dan ia belum makan apapun sejak sore tadi kecuali cokelat batang pemberian Shun. Baru saja ia akan kembali berjalan, ia mendengar suara yang 'sedikit mengganggu' yang berasal dari ruang staff.

Dengan jantung berdegup tidak karuan dan perasaan was-was, Sakura mencari asal suara itu. ia mengendap-endap bak pencuri professional dan mencoba mengintip ada apa di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar saat mendapati asal suara itu. Rame dengan keadaan terpojok dicium oleh seme kekasihnya sendiri, Jui. Rame berkali-kali meminta untuk memutus ciuman panas mereka. Akhirnya Jui pun setuju dan berkata ia ingin melanjutkannya di rumah Rame nanti.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar Sakuchan. Jangan jadi _stalker_ begitu dong." Ucap Jui malas sambil melirik Sakura yang tertangkap basah mengintip.

"GYYAA! M, maaf Jui-san! A, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip….." sesal Sakura dengan malunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura ^^ sesekali memang kau harus melakukan ini dengan pasanganmu." Ujar Rame enteng.

"E, eh?"

"_Hime-bakka_! Dia itu perempuan! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Timpal Jui tidak setuju.

"Huuuu bukan yang di rumah Jui-Jui(?)! tapi yang kissu kissu!" balas Rame tidak mau kalah.

"_A, anoo..._ A, aku pulang dulu….." pamit Sakura terburu-buru.

"Tapi benar juga sih kata Rame. Sekali saja kau harus mencoba mencium kekasihmu. Kau ini sudah SMA lho~" kata Jui sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"A, AAA JUI-SAN MESUM IH! " komentar Sakura makin malu.

"Ahahaha sudahlah Jui, jangan goda dia terus. Sakura, tidak dicoba juga tidak apa-apa. tapi satu yang harus kau pegang teguh: ciumlah orang yang benar-benar Kau cinta dan mencintaimu!" Nasihat Rame tegas.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia merasa Aoi pasti sudah lumutan di luar sana. Jadi ia segera berpamitan dengan Jui dan Rame dan segera keluar dari toko. Benar saja, ia mendapat jitakan maut dari Aoi karena membuatnya menunggu sampai ubanan.

"_I, ittai_!" rintih Sakura saat pipinya dicubit keras-keras oleh Aoi.

"Salahnya sendiri! Keluar-keluar sudah lama, mukamu memerah lagi! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Aoi.

'Blush'

"Tuh merah lagi lho~" Goda Aoi.

"E, eh a, aku tidak melihat apapun kok!" balas Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lho~ apa aku bilang kalau kau habis melihat sesuatu?~ berarti kau baru saja melihat 'sesuatu' bukan?~" goda Aoi lagi sambil menoel pipi lumayan tembem Sakura.

"Ng, ngga!" elak Sakura memalingkan muka.

"Jangan bohong, Sa~Ku~Ra~" kata Aoi mengeja nama Sakura. Diarihnya dagu gadis itu hingga Sakura bertemu pandang dengannya. Aoi menarik sudut bibirnya hingga memebntuk seringaian iblis ketika tahu ia telah dengan sukses membuat _kouhai_-nya ini gelagapan dan merona merah. Aoi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura membuat gadis itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup matanya.

'OH EM JIIIII!' Pekik Sakura panik. Dalam hati tentunya.

"WEEE!" Seru Aoi mengagetkan Sakura lengkap dengan lidahnya yang menjulur jahil.

"E, Eh?"

"Kau pikir aku bakal apa bodoh?" tanya Aoi cuek.

Sakura terdiam. Segala perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Ia melirik kea rah toko. Motor Jui masih di sana. Berarti Rame juga masih ada. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Wajahnya tidak ingin kembali ke warna asalnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi sedih dan marah.

_Tes_

"O, oi?" tanya Aoi panik saat mengetahui Sakura menangis.

"A- Gomen, aku mau kembali ke toko dulu. Ada yang tertinggal lagi." Pamit Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Aoi lagi, Sakura menerobos masuk ke dalam toko dan mendapati Jui dan Rame sudah mau pulang.

"S, Sakura-chan? Tidak jadi pulang?" tanya Rame kaget. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

Jui segera mengambilkan kursi yang tak jauh dari sana dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Rame sendiri berjongkok tepat di depan Sakura untuk melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan saja. Apa kau ada masalah dengan senpai itu? apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Rame beruntun namun tidak meninggalkan kelembutan suaranya.

"Tidak…. Akulah yang menyakitinya. Tampa sadar aku sudah berlari menghindarinya… Aku tidak sanggup bertemu lagi dengannya…" tutur Sakura masih menangis.

"Ada apa sih? memangnya kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" kali ini Jui yang bicara.

"Aoi-senpai sedikit menggodaku tadi. Tapi.. Aku malah- Arrrrhhh!" Sakura terlihat frustasi dengan jawabannya.

"Hei hei! tenanglah dulu... Jui!" panggil Rame. Jui segera mendekat kea rah Rame. Rame terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jui.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Jui. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar.

"R, Rame? Mau kemana Jui-kun?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Beli rokok."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk anjingku." Ucap Rame datar.

"== kau tak pandai berbohong!" seru Sakura.

"Ahaha sudahlah! _Nee_, Sakura-chan. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"AHH? S, Siapa?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Itu tuh, yang lagi berdiri di depan toko. Yang rambutnya hitam. Yang lagi menyapa Jui." Jawab Rame malas. Sakura malah terdiam dan menghela nafas. Matanya berubah sayu dan pandangannya sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu Rame-tan…" suara Sakura melirih.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bertemu dengannya? Sedih? Senang? Puas? Atau... Lega?"

"Lega.. Puas... Mungkin aku merasa seperti itu.. Lalu ada juga perasaan hangat sekaligus nyaman di sisinya. Dan terkadang ketika ia hilang dari pandanganku sedetik saja, rasanya.. Hampa, sedih.. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Padahal aku juga sadar kalau kami baru saja bertemu mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu..."

Rame menyunggingkan seyuman yang sangat khas. Lembut dan menawan. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan membisikkan beberapa kata pada Sakura. Mata dwiwarna Sakura membulat. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan jemari lentiknya menutupi mulut kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

-outside-

"Jadi, sudah baikan Aoi-kun?" tanya Jui ramah.

"Yeah.. Terima kasih banyak Jui-san. Aku tak menyangka aku akan membuka mulut dan melomtarkan kata-kata itu." jawab Aoi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan telanjangnya.

"Sama-sama Aoi-kun~ Tapi kalau kau berani menyakiti Sakura barang sedetik saja, KUFUFUFU 3"

.

.

.

'deg'

Aoi merinding dibuatnya. Jui ternyata memiliki senyum licik nan mengerikan seperti itu. Aoi hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa super garing. Tiba-tiba, Sakura dan Rame keluar dari toko. Aoi dan Jui yang tadinya duduk di bangku kompak berdiri menjemput _ladies _mereka. Ups, pengecualian untuk Rame~

"Sudah dapat apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Aoi canggung. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah!" jawabnya riang. Aoi menepuk dahinya dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aww! Untuk apa itu?"

"Membuatku panik beberapa saat yang lalu."

Rame dan Jui hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban keduanya. Mereka pamit pulang dan tinggalah kini Aoi dan Sakura. BERDUA. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang selesai beraktifitas pulang. Uap mengepul dari nafas keduanya. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kecanggungan. Wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Ah, wajahmu memerah!" seru Aoi menyadari perubaha warna wajah Sakura. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tembem Sakura.

"Dingin!" pekik Sakura pelan.

"Ah! Sori!" Aoi cepat-cepat melepas kedua tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Aoi khawatir.

"Dasar! Seharusnya yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kau! Tanganmu dingin begitu!" sergah Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mengacak isi tasnya dan menemukan sepasang sarung tangan rajut buatan Shun.

"Pakai ini." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan cokelat. Aoi menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan memakainya.

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Ajak Aoi pelan.

Dan malam itu keduanya pulang ke _apato_ mereka masing-masing. Malam itu juga Sakura terserang flu yang membuatnya harus absen keesokan paginya.

==TBC==

* * *

><p>AN: Entahlah == aku tidak tahu harus cuap cuap apa ==a tapi thanks a lot buat kalian yang uda baca dan review cerita ini XD aku sayang kalian :* *digaplok* btw, soal keterlambatan update alasannya karena author sudah masuk SMA, semakin sedikit waktu author buat buka laptop sampai uke saya ngamuk *lirik* huakakak intinya author cukup sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang selalu menumpuk. Terima kasih untuk tetap menunggu ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

_Previously on "Smile, Aoi-kun!"_

_"Pakai ini." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan cokelat. Aoi menerimanya dengan malu-malu dan memakainya._

_"Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Ajak Aoi pelan._

_Dan malam itu keduanya pulang ke apato mereka masing-masing. Malam itu juga Sakura terserang flu yang membuatnya harus absen keesokan paginya._

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Apato<strong>

.

.

.

"APA? Aku tidak mau Kaa-san! Aku sudah bilang 'kan beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tampak Aoi yang sedang kesal berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"_Kaa-san mengerti kau tidak mau, Kaa-san juga ingin kau bahagia tapi-_"

"Kaa-san ingin aku bahagia 'kan?... Kaa-san, aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat di sini.. Kumohon! Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi! Beberapa tahun lagi ia akan menjadi mahasiswi!" seru Aoi memotong pembicaraan.

"_Yuu-kun... Maaf, tapi ini keputusan Tou-san…...Kaa-san sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.. minimal besok kau harus kembali ke sini….. Bicaralah pada Tou-san.._" Ucap sang Ibu.

"Apa ini keputusan final?" tanya Aoi lirih.

"..." Ibunya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"_Iya. ini keputusan final. Kau harus kembali ke New York besok. Kaa-san ingin kau bahagia… hanya itu… Maafkan keegoisan kami.. Tapi tolonglah, agar kau mengerti setidaknya kembalilah ke sini dahulu… Kaa-san sudah memesankan tiket-nya._" Jawab perempuan itu.

"Kebahagiaanku hanya aku yang mengerti dan hanya aku yang dapat meraihnya."

"_Yuu-_-"

"Aku akan ke New York besok. Hanya untuk dua hari." Kata Aoi tegas. Ia memutuskan telpon internasional itu.

Aoi merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. pikirannya terbebani oleh ucapan Ibunya barusan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kesal, menumpahkan segala amarah, sedih, dan kecewanya. Tapi pada siapa? Pada siapa ia harus mengadu? Ia tidak punya siapapun di sini. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan keresahannya pada teman-temannya sendiri.

Aoi memijit pelan kepalanbya. Sungguh ia sangat pusing memikirkannya. Terlintas sebuah nama di kepalanya. Ia menatap langit senja. Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk karena sakit. Ingin sekali ia datang ke kamar gadis itu hanya sekedar untuk tahu bagaimana keadaanya. Tapi Aoi takut jika nanti gadis itu menyadari perasaanya dan malah menghindarinya.

'tok tok tok'

**Aoi's POV**

Aku tersentak kaget. Sialan, jantungku rasanya sudah melompat keluar rongga dadaku dan berlari-lari di atas karpet kamar. Oke, Lebay. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju pintu. Terdengar ketukan lagi. Tanpa mengecek siapa yang berada di balik pintu, aku membukanya dengan cukup kasar. Pekikan kaget seorang gadis terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi di otakku butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"_K, konbanwa_." Sapanya pelan.

"Hn, ada apa kemari?" tanyaku agak ketus.

M, mulut bodooooh kenapa bicara seketus ini sih?

"Etto, sejak pulang sekolah katanya kau tidak keluar dari kamar. Berarti kau belum makan apapun kan?" tanya gadis chibi di depanku ini.

'Kruyuuuukkk.' _Kuso_! Perutku mendukung pernyataan Sakura.

"Hhh.. Iya sih, baru terasa sekarang." balasku pelan. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memberikan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Onigiri, nasi kare, dan jus jeruk. Buatanku. Kau ini ketua OSIS! Jangan sampai sakit." Perintahnya. Aku menatap manik matanya yang berbeda warna. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menerima bungkusan kecil itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Ucapku pelan. Ia mengangguk. Terbesit kalimat-kalimat Ibuku tadi.

"Sakura." Panggilku. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatapku seolah bertanya.

"Bisa jangan temui aku lagi?... Aku.. Butuh sendirian." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

"..."

Sungguh! Kusesali perkataanku tadi.

"Apa... Aku mengganggumu?..." tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak, maksudku-"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Aku akan menjauh selama yang kau mau." Potongnya. Wajahnya agak menunduk.

"Sakura aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Hei-"

"Tidak apa-apa Aoi-senpai." Potongnya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang seumur hidup aku bersumpah tidak ingin melihatnya- Senyuman paksa dan miris yang ditujukan untukku…

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang indah. Aku permisi." Pamitnya terburu-buru.

Gadis itu berlari meninggalkanku. Damn, di saat begini badanku juga menolak untuk bergerak. Aku menyadari satu hal: Aku adalah laki-laki paling bodoh sedunia. Lantai tempat Sakura berpijak tadi terdapat beberapa tetes air.

"DAMN!" umpatku keras. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan masuk ke apato.

.

.

'BRAK!'

Aku membanting pintu hingga menggetarkan foto yang tergantung di dinding. Kuletakkan bungkusan dari Sakura dengan agak kasar di atas meja. Aku frsutasi…

**End of Aoi's POV**

**==x==**

Sakura tetap berlari meski tadi ia menabrak Bou cukup kuat. Sakura sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dulu. Seperti apa kata Aoi tadi..

"BAKAAA!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri saat ia sampai di dalam kamarnya.

Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal dan berteriak sepuasnya. ia menangis dalam frustasi. Keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dari Aoi. Nafas Sakura memendek. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Sakura berjalan dengan lesu untuk mengambil kompres. Ia meletakka kain itu ke dahinya sendiri.

'_Are you ready? Go? Stay Go!  
>Are you ready? Go! Go! Whoah<br>Itoshiki subete ni sasagi  
>To sing a love song-<em>'(*)

Sakura meraih Handphone-nya dengan cepat. Ia membaca nama di layarnya.

'Nomor pribadi?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Halo?" Jawab Sakura ragu.

"_Sakura._" Panggil suara yang sudah sangat lama ia lupakan.

'DEG!'

"..."

"_Sakura kau di sana?_" tanya suara berat itu lagi.

"P, papa?..."

==TBC==

(*) LM.C-The Love Song


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

SMA Peace Smile, X-1

Uruha tampak berbicara dengan beberapa siswi di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menganggup mengerti dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nao.

"Kai-kun absen dari kemarin. Begitu juga dengan Sakura-chan." Jawab Uruha.

"Jadi karena itu aku tidak melihat mereka dua hari ini…" ucap Kai.

"Apa Aoi juga belum masuk?" kali ini Reita yang bertanya.

"Belum. Tapi kudengar dari Meev-sensei ia izin keluar negri." Jawab Saga.

"UAPAA?"

"Yah, bagaimana pun Aoi itu anak konglomerat. Ayahnya direktur model agency di New York." Balas Saga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Shou.

"Ayahku partner Ayah Aoi." Jawab Saga enteng.

"Mana 'pon dan Tora?" tanya Nao khawatir.

"Mereka kerumah Sakura."

-**Sakura's Apato**-

.

.

Tampak Hiroto dan Tora menyusuri lorong lantai dua sambil membawa secari kertas. Mereka bertanya kepada Miku yang kebetulan lewat.

"Etto, anda mengenal anak ini?" tanya Hiroto.

"AH! Sakura-chan ya? Kalian siapanya?"

"Kami dari OSIS. Sakura adalah anggota OSIS yang juga adik kelas kami. Jadi kami ingin memberitahu beberapa hal yang ia tinggalkan di OSIS ketika ia tidak masuk kemarin." Jawab Tora lancar.

"Ah… Maaf, tapi Sakura sudah pergi tadi siang. Ia buru-buru ke airport bersama dengan teman sekelasnya." Ucap Miku mengingat-inga.

"EH?"

"K, ke airport?"

"Teman? Sekelas?" tanya Hiroto dan Tora beruntun.

"Ya. Laki-laki! Tinggi, manis, kulitnya putih, dan ia memiliki lesung pipit." Jawab Miku. Hiroto dan Tora saling pandang.

"KAI!"

**==x==**

Tempat ini sangat ramai. Terutama pada saat liburan. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang orang lokal, maupun turis. Tempat ini seperti terminal pesawat. Yup, tempat ini adalah airport. Sakura dan Kai tengah duduk di sebuah café yang terlihat cukup mewah.

"…..." Sakura masih terdiam sambil memainkan hot-latte yang ia pesan.

"Sakura..… _Sumimasen_…..." ucap Kai lirih. Ekspersi Sakura masih datar. Ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan 'kenapa?'

"Sakura...… Aku janji akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah kita sampai di sana…" kata Kai.

"Aku butuh penjelasannya sekarang Kai...… Aku tidak tahu apapun..…. Aku seperti orang bodoh!" seru Sakura sedih. Kai meraih kedua pipi Sakura. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura….. Aku akan memberitahu segalanya nanti di Italia. Tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa memberikannya detail-nya…..." Balas Kai penuh penyesalan. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Janji?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Ia mengangkat kelingkingnya. Kai tersenyum menampakan lesung pipitnya membuat pemuda itu tampak sangat manis.

"Ayo Sakura!" Ajak Kai sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menenteng tas ransel-nya.

.

.

.

**Aoi's POV**

**.**

Aku duduk sendirian, menunggu jam berangkatku. Aku tidak membawa banyak barang. Hanya tas kecil yang tidak perlu masuk bagasi. BOSAN! Sungguh yang namanya menunggu itu membosankan! Andaikan Sakura di sini…

Sakura..…

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?... Aoi….. Kau begitu bodohhhh!

Aku terus memikirkan Sakura hingga mataku tertumbuk pada dua sosok yang terlihat err, mesra? Kuperhatikan kedua pasangan yang duduk di café mewah itu. mirip dengan dua orang yang kukenal. Aneh. Aku tertarik untuk melihat keduanya. Si perempuan terlihat murung..… Ia... Mengingatkanku pada bocah itu.

"Ayo Sakura!" seru si pemuda.

Tunggu dulu, dia bilang SAKURA? Anak yang dari tadi kuperhatikan, anak yang tadi terlihat MESRA dengan pemuda di sebelahnya? Tunggu dulu. Aku kenal pemuda itu.

"Kai?" panggilku pada kedua orang itu. keduanya menoleh dan terlihat terkejut.

"A, Aoi-senpai?" tanya Kai tidak percaya. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya hanya tertunduk dan bersembunyi di balik badan Kai.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyaku ketus. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa nadaku jadi begini. Cemburukah aku?

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya..…" jawab Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayahku masih hidup dan sekarang masih di Italia. Beliau ingin aku ke sana hari ini juga. Jadi siang ini tepat pukul dua kami akan meninggalkan Jepang selama dua hari." Urai Sakura lengkap.

Aku terbelalak. Apa? Ayah bocah ini masih hidup? Bukankah dia bilang dia sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi?

"Oh, begitukah?..."

"Ya..… Dan senpai jangan salah paham..… Kai adalah..… Kakak tiriku."

"APA?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang senpai. Lagipula Sakura sendiri belum kuberitahu soal ini. Detailnya..." balas Kai.

Oh great, entah apa yang aku rasakan.. Kenapa aku jadi semakin kesal sih?... Apa yang dikatakan Jui-san waktu itu ada benarnya ya?...

"Senpai sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Kai ramah.

"Aku akan pulang ke New York selama dua hari." Jawabku seadanya.

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar panggilan untuk calon penumpang pesawat menuju Italia. Mereka berdua pamit dan pergi. Tapi entah aku melihatnya atau aku salah lihat, mata Sakura seolah sedih dan tidak ingin berpisah...

**End of Aoi's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Few Hours Later...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**New York, Aoi's parents apartment**-

Seorang wanita paruh baya membawakan secangkir cokelat yang ditaruh di atas nampan tradisional Jepang. Rambutnya digerai halus se punggung. Matanya penuh akan kelembutan. Ia menghampiri Aoi yang masih termenung di kamarnya.

"Yuu-chan?" panggil sang Ibu. Aoi tersentak dan menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan teduh.

"Halo Kaa-san." Balas Aoi sambil tersenyum hangat. Shiroyama Sayaka mendekat ke putra sulungnya dan menaruh nampan di meja dekat kasur. Sayaka langsung memeluk Aoi penuh sayang.

"_Okaeri_." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Aoi terdiam.

"_Tadaima_." Balas Aoi.

"Yuu-kun, Kaa-san minta maaf. Kaa-san tidak bisa menentang permintaan Ayahmu."

"_Daijobu_. Aku akan bicara sendiri pada Ayah." Ucap Aoi sambil berdiri.

"Y, Yuu? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibunya khawatir.

"Ada orang yang kucintai di luar sana, dan aku ingin mempertahankannya. Meski aku tidak tahu apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku ingin mencoba menjadikannya milikku! Aku akan bicara pada Ayah sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Tutur Aoi tegas.

Sang Ibu hanya dapat membiarkan putranya itu pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar Ayahnya.

.

.

.

-**Venice, Italy. Kai's home**-

.

.

.

"benvenuti a casa mia figlia!(1)" seru sang Ayah, Timotheo Adeleine. Timotheo memeluk erat putrinya yang telah terpisah darinya selama lebih dari 7 tahun.

"Sono a casa papà(2)." Balas Sakura rendah.

"Bahasa Italia-mu masih bagus dear." Komentar Ayahnya.

"Ya."

"Papa, bisa kita ke intinya?" tanya Kai.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam. Timotheo menyuruh dua orang maid untuk meletakkan barang mereka ke kamar yang tersedia. Sementara Timotheo, Sakura, dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ketiganya terdiam sampai Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi? Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura menuntut penjelasan.

"Papa-"

"Biar aku saja yang bercerita!" potong Kai. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, tepat kenakaran itu terjadi, Ayah dan Ibumu selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Tetapi waktu itu keduanya koma. Dan karena jasad mereka tidak ditemukan beberapa orang mengatakan mereka hilang, dan beberapa orang lagi berkata mereka sudah menjadi abu tak bersisa.

Ibumu kritis dan mengalami koma, begitu juga dengan Papa. Tapi Papa sadar enam bulan sejak kejadian itu dan Ibumu telah meninggal beberapa minggu sebelum Papa sadar. Papa tidak tahu harus kemana mencarimu. Akhirnya dari mulut seorang dokter bedah, Papa baru tahu Lily sudah meninggal dan Bibi Bellamy mengirimmu ke panti asuhan kenalannya di Jepang. Papa ingin memperbaiki hidup. Akhirnya Papa bertemu dengan Ibuku yang kebetulan sedang bekerja di Venice. Aku setuju kalau mereka menikah karena Ibuku juga sangat kesepian sejak ditinggal Ayah kandungku bercerai." Tutur Kai.

Sakura terdiam dan meremas ujung kausnya. Semua informasi ini sangat susah untuk dicerna olehnya.

"Maafkan papa Sakura.. Papa sudah berusaha mencarimu tapi tidak pernah menemukanmu..." ucap Timotheo.

"Kau butuh waktu?" tawar Kai.

"Iya. Aku ingin memikirkan semua ini sendirian. Aku juga lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Balas Sakura lemah. Kai berdiri dan menuntun Sakura menuju kamar barunya.

**==x==**

"Kai?" panggil Sakura.

"Ya Sakura-chan?" balas Kai sambil membukakan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Jepang dan menemuiku? Bahkan berusaha untuk sekelas denganku." Tanya Sakura. Kai tersenyum lembut dan merangkul adiknya.

"Karena Ayah yang menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Dan... Aku sendiri ingin tahu seperti apa wajah putri dari orang yang pernah dicintai Ayah." Jawab Kai tulus. Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"_Father complex_." Komentar Sakura bercanda.

"A, Aku bukan _father complex_!" seru Kai tidak terima.

"Ahahaha! Maaf-maaf! Habis menyenangkan untuk menggodamu!" balas Sakura ceria. Kai tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau bisa kembali tertawa." Ucap Kai.

"Nee, Kai-niichan. Dimana Ibumu? Aku penasaran." Tanya Sakura.

"Maksudmu Ibu KITA?"

"Iya. Ibu KITA."

"Beliau sudah tidur Sakura. Ibuku tubuhnya lemah sejak terkena leukimia." Ucap Kai dengan pandangan sedih.

"A, ah... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau bisa menemuinya besok!"

"Okay. Buona Notte(3) Kai."

"Buona Notte Sakura."

-**Back to Aoi**-

Aoi sudah berdiri di depan pintu ebonyyang membatasi dirinya dan Ayahnya. Aoi mengetuk pintu 3 kali dan mendapati suara berat khas milik Ayahnya mengizinkannya masuk.

"_Tou-san_." Panggilnya.

"Aoi. Perkenalkan.."

"EH?" tanya Aoi tidak percaya.

Ayahnya keluar dari beranda menuju satu set kursi tamu yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang perempuan berumur 15 tahun duduk manis di salah satu kursinya. Wajahnya cantik tetapi licik. Seperti itulah asumsi Aoi.

"Kallen. Dia adalah orang yang akan bertunangan denganmu besok." Jelas pria itu.

Suara Aoi tercekat. Ia hanya menatap tidak percaya kepada Ayah dan wanita muda itu.

"J, jangan bercanda." Ucap Aoi pelan...

==TBC==

* * *

><p>(1)Welcome home, my daughter!<p>

(2)I'm home papa

(3)Good Night


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

_Previously on "Smile, Aoi-kun!"_

_"Kallen. Dia adalah orang yang akan bertunangan denganmu besok." Jelas pria itu._

_Suara Aoi tercekat. Ia hanya menatap tidak percaya kepada Ayah dan wanita muda itu._

_"J, jangan bercanda." Ucap Aoi pelan..._

* * *

><p>==x==<p>

Gadis yang ada di depannya memiliki rambut cokelat panjang sepunggung, mirip seperti Sakura tetapi tetap saja berbeda. Matanya biru menandakan ia bukan orang Jepang. Tetapi wajahnya oriental, begitu khas wajah orang Asia. Aoi tidak mampu berkata-kata ia hanya diam ketika Shiroyama Masato menyuruhnya untuk duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

"Aoi, ia adalah Kallen Yunita Alexander. Keturunan Indonesia-Amerika. Ia adalah putri tunggal direktur perusahaan kue terkemuka di New York sekaligus salah satu model di agency Ayah." Jelas Masato.

"Halo." Ucap Kallen tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas hanya dengan tatapan dingin Aoi.

"Aoi, bersikaplah baik dengannya." peringat Masato tegas. Aoi dengan terpaksa menyambut uluran tangan Kallen.

"Bagaimana tuan Shiroyama? Apa kita bisa ke inti permasalahan kita?" tanya Kallen dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ah, Aoi, seperti yang tadi Ayah katakan. Kau akan bertunangan dengan Kallen besok."

"Jangan bercanda Tou-san. Akulah yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi istriku. Lagipula aku masih muda dan aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat menikah." Tutur Aoi cuek.

"Bukan hak-mu untuk berbicara seperti itu Aoi. Aku adalah Ayahmu. Dan kau harus menuruti apa mau Ayah."

"Bukah HAK-KU? Tou-san tahu apa? Tou-san tidak pernah mengurusku sejak Tou-san menggeluti bisnis ini! Tou-san tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, ke Jepang! Tou-san juga pasti tidak tahu betapa waktu itu Ibu dan Kazi sangat merindukanmu!"

"Jaga bicaramu Aoi! Ayah hanya terlalu sibuk!"

"TERLALU SIBUK? TERLALU SIBUK SAMPAI TOU-SAN MELUPAKAN ANAK-ANAK DAN ISTRI TOU-SAN SENDIRI!" amarah Aoi memuncak, tanpa sadar ia berteriak melupakan sejenak kehadiran Kallen.

"JAGA BICARAMU AOI!"

.

.

'**PLAK!**'

.

.

Masato memukul Anaknya sendiri dan membuat Aoi tercengang. Bukan karena sakit yang ia rasakan di pipinya, sakit hati ditinggal Sakura lebih parah dari ini. Tetapi karena tidak percaya bahwa Ayahnya sendiri akan menamparnya speerti ini. Aoi terdiam, mencerna semua perbuatan yang barusan dilakukan Ayahnya. **Ayahnya sendiri**.

"Tuan Masato, jangan terlalu keras dengannya." Komentar Kallen pura-pura khawatir.

"Tidak Kallen. Anak kurang ajar seperti dia ini harus dihukum." Balas Masato berang.

"..." Aoi hanya diam mendengar Ayahnya berbicara.

"Ayah tidak mau tahu soal kebahagiaanmu yang akan kau raih atau semacamnya. Kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapatkan Ayah yang menentukan." Ujar Masato.

'_Keputusan final huh?_' Batin Aoi.

"Aku- Akan kembali ke kamar." Pamit Aoi sambil berlalu. Sedangkan sang Ayah hanya diam membiarkan putra sulungnya pergi.

.

.

-**Koridor**-

.

.

Aoi berjalan santai menyusuri koridor itu sekali lagi. Terdengar derap kaki terburu-buru dari arah depannya. Dan ia dapat melihat sosok seorang perempuan muda yang sebaya dengan Sakura berlari kecil mendekatinya di susul Ibunya sendiri.

"Kazi-"

'**bruk**'

Kazi menubruk Aoi pelan dan mmebawa Kakak satu-satunya ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kazi lirih. Aoi hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengelus pundak Kazi.

"_Daijobu _Kazi, aku sudah pulang." Balas Aoi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yuu? Kaa-san tadi mendengar teriakanmu dan Ayah." Tanya Sayaka dengan kekhawatiran terpancar dari paras cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san. Hanya sedikit.. Argumen." Jawab Aoi sambil memaksakkan senyum.

"Kazi, temani kakakmu dulu ya?" pinta sang Ibu.

"Iya." Balas Kazi sambil mengangguk bersemangat.

.

.

-**Aoi's Room**-

.

.

"Nii-chan, mau cerita sesuatu?" tawar Kazi sambil duduk manis di atas kasur Aoi.

"Boleh?" balas Aoi.

"Tentu saja! Sejak kapan kau dilarang bercerita padaku!" Aoi mendengus geli melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai Kazi? Pacar mungkin?" tanya Aoi sambil menatap dalam mata hazel adiknya.

'**BLUSH**!'

Seketika wajah Kazi memerah tanda bahwa apa yang dikatakan Aoi benar.

"Pacar huh?"

"I, iya."

"Anaknya baik? Teman sekelas?"

"Anaknya baik, manis dan pengertian. Bukan, dia satu ekskul denganku."

"Nah, boleh aku curhat?" Tanya Aoi yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias Kazi.

"Aku memiliki orang yang kusayangi sendiri Kazi. Ia tinggal di Jepang. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kusayangi. Kau mengerti 'kan bagaimana perasaanya?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku belum meberitahukan kepada Tou-san tentang anak itu. Aku hanya bisa bercerita pada Kaa-san karena Aoi-niichan ada di Jepang! Kalau aku boleh memilih aku ingin tinggal di Jepang bersam Aoi-niichan saja!" seru Kazi.

"Sst, hidup di Jepang itu sulit lho. lagipula kalau kau tinggal di Jepang nanti yang di New York kesepian dong?" balas Aoi jahil. Kazi hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kazi, berapa umurmu?" tanya Aoi.

"Empat belas." Jawab Kazi.

"Umur perempuan yang kusukai adalah lima belas tahun. Sama dengan Kallen dan satu tahun di atasmu."

"PEDOFIL!" seru Kazi spontan.

'**tok**!' Aoi menjitak pelan kepala Kazi.

"_I, ittai!_" rintih Kazi.

"Aku bukan pedofil! Dia hanya berjarak satu tahun lebih muda dariku Kazi!" elak Aoi tidak terima.

"I, iya iya gomen!" balas Kazi.

"Nee, Kazi. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau sukai menjauh karena kesalahnmu? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Aoi serius.

"Aku.. Tentu saja frustasi dan sedih. Tapi.. Aku akan berusaha dan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa agar ia kembali ke pelukanku." Jawab Kazi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mata Aoi terbelalak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum hangat. Aoi menepuk pelan kepala Kazi.

"Yeah.. _Thanks_ Kazi."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa cewek yang nii-chan sukai." Ujar Kazi.

"Namanya Sakura. Blasteran Jepang-Italia. Rambutnya cokelat. Tingginya sebahuku. Anaknya periang, lucu! Aku sangat senang menggodanya!" jawab Aoi bersemangat.

'_Sudah lama aku tidak melihat nii-chan seperti ini. Aku yakin Sakura-nee pasti orang yang baik dan luar biasa. Dan kuharap 'Sakura' lebih baik dari perempuan bernama Kallen itu._' batin Kazi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kazi, mata Sakura memiliki warna yang berbeda lho." ucap Aoi.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Kazi tidak percaya."

"Jadi dia mengalami musibah yang membuatnya harus menerima mata _Gold_ milik kakak kembarnya." Jawab Aoi.

"Wow, warna matanya berbeda begitu?"

"Iya. Hijau _emerald_ dan _Gold_. Hal itulah yang membuatnya dibenci dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh beberapa murid lain. Dia... Bahkan tidak memiliki teman." Kazi menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu. ia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Aoi.

"Aku yakin Sakura yang kau maksud adalah orang yang luar biasa hingga membuatmu seperti ini." Komentar Kazi.

"Yeah.. _She is._"

"..."

"Hey Kazi." Panggil Aoi lagi.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau setuju kalau aku menikah atau minimal bertunangan dengan Kallen?" tanya Aoi. Kali ini pandangannya terlihat sangat keberatan. Kazi menggeleng kuat-kuat menunjukkan ia sangat tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak mau! Kallen jahat padaku! Tou-san tidak percaya padaku bahwa Kallen hanya ingin uang Tou-san!" seru Kazi. Aoi tersentak dan meraih pipi adiknya.

"A, apa itu benar?" tanya Aoi tidak percaya. Kazi mengangguk yakin.

"Aku mendengar Kallen-san berbicara pada seseorang di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bilang kalau ia ingin mengambil alih agency kita setelah ia menikah dengan nii-chan. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Kaa-san. Kaa-san berkata akan menyelidikinya. Tetapi Tou-san malah memarahiku dan berkata aku ini bodoh mengatakan hal seperti itu.." tutur Kazi dengan wajah murung.

"Kazi! Apa Kallen menyakitmu?" tanya Aoi dingin. Kazi membeku seketika. Pupil matanya menegcilmengindikasikan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"KAZI!" panggil Aoi setelah tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kazi. Kazi membuka mulut.

"T, tempo hari Kallen menjatuhkan gelas hingga pecah. Kemudian ia membersihkan pecahannya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau plastic yang menampung pecahan gelas itu sobek dan tanganku sobek terkena pecahannya. Kallen malah berkata 'Jangan halangi aku ya, Kazi-chan.'" Kata Kazi dengan nada ketakutan.

"Lalu?..."

"D, dia mengancam untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kaa-san, Tou-san, atau padamu. Kalau aku melakukannya, entah apa yang akan dia perbuat lagi padaku..." Ucap Kazi sambil mulai menangis.

Aoi meraih pergelangan Kazi dan memperhatikan kedua tangan adiknya. Benar, memang ada bekas luka sobek di telapak tangan Kazi. Aoi mendecih kesal dan membawa adiknya kedalam dekapan hangat.

"Maafkan aku Kazi…" Ucapnya lirih. Kazi menggeleng pelan.

"I, ini bukan salah nii-chan kok!" hibur Kazi.

Setelah itu Aoi membawa Kazi ke kamarnya dan berpesan pada beberapa _maid_ untuk menjaga kamar Kazi agar tidak dimasuki oleh Kallen. Aoi kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati gadis itu sudah ada di depan kamarnya, berdiri dengan parasnya yang cantik.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Aoi ketus.

"_Well_, jangan ketus begitu Aoi-kun. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu kok." Jawab Kallen enteng.

"Cih. Katakan saja apa maumu. Kalau kau menginginkan harta, kau datang pada orang yang salah Kallen. Kau tidak perlu menyakiti Kazi hanya karena dia akan menjadi penghalangmu. Kazi tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Wah, wah rupanya mulut Kazi sudah bocor ya? Baiklah Aoi-chan. Aku ingin kau menerimaku sebagai istrimu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menolak pertunangan kita besok. _It's simple right_?"

"Dan kalau aku tidak melakukannya?" tanya Aoi sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Aku akan menyakiti Kazi dan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam daripada menyobek kulitnya dengan pecahan gelas." Jawab Kallen seolah tidak ada beban.

Kallen pergi dari hadapan Aoi, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan senyum puas. Aoi membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan meraih handphone-nya.

Terbesit satu nama yang sangat ingin ia hubungi. Tetapi ia tidak mampu berkata apapun jika harus bertemu atau bertelepon dengan gadis itu. gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang yang setidaknya dekat dengan gadis itu. ia tak peduli apakah tagihan telepon bulanannya bakal melonjak.

'**tuutt tuuuutt**'

.

.

.

'**Trek!**'

"_Halo?_"

"Kai, aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

==TBC==


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Smile. Aoi-kun!"<em>

_Terbesit satu nama yang sangat ingin ia hubungi. Tetapi ia tidak mampu berkata apapun jika harus bertemu atau bertelepon dengan gadis itu. gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang yang setidaknya dekat dengan gadis itu. ia tak peduli apakah tagihan telepon bulanannya bakal melonjak._

_'**tuutt****tuuuutt**'_

_._

_._

_._

_'**Trek!**'_

_"Halo?"_

_"Kai, aku ingin bicara denganmu..."_

* * *

><p>==x==<p>

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura pagi ini adalah atap kamarnya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit.

'_Aku__bolos._' Batin Sakura. Ia meraih Handphone-nya dan mengetikan nama Rame.

_To: Rame-tan_

_Nee, Rame-san! Gomen T^T aku hari ini dan besok izin tidak masuk. Aku ada urusan keluarg/ ceritanya panjang aku sekarang ada di Italia. Sesampainya di Jepang aku akan memberitahumu._

==x==

"_Buon__Giorno_(1)_,_ Sakura." Sapa Timotheo. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum saja. Di meja makan sudah ada Kai dan Timotheo sendiri.

"Kanae-san, tolong bangunkan Misaki." Perintah Timotheo pada maid di sebelahnya. Maid bernama 'Kanae' hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"_Ohayou_ (2) Sakura." Sapa Kai.

"Yeah. Ohayou." Balas Sakura. Kai menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak enak. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan hanya melempar pandangan tidak mengerti yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Timotheo heran. Sebelum mereka dapat menjawab, sebuah deheman pelan memutus suasana pagi itu.

"Jadi, ini Sakura?" Tanya Misaki.

Misaki adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia berumur 45 tahun. Dandannya sangat rapi. Rambut diurai dihiasi dengan pita putih sederhana, _dress_ putih yang lembut, dan tidak lupa sepasang sepatu putih menambah nilai lembut dan keibuannya.

"O, ohayou Kaa-san." Sapa Sakura canggung. Misaki tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Tidak perlu gugup Sakura-chan. Kau juga putriku!" ucap Misaki. Sakura tersenyum dan diam-diam dalam hati ia bersyukur dapat kembali merasakan namanya 'sarapan bersama keluarga'.

==x==

Aoi sudah memakai Tuxedo hitamnya. Sementara Kazi terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress biru lengkap dengan _satin__glove_-nya.

"Onii-chan..." Bisik Kazi.

"Ada apa Kazi?" Balas Aoi sambil memaksakan senyuman.

"T, tidak perlu seperti ini... Aku tidak ingin melihat Nii-chan bersama dengan Kallen..." Ucap Kazi lirih.

Aoi memeluk adiknya penuh kasih sayang. Aoi sendiri juga tidak ingin melanjutkan pesta pertungangan ini. Tetapi apa daya, ia tidak ingin adiknya tersakiti lebih dari ini.

"Kazi, sudahlah! Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo, para tamu sudah menunggu." Hibur Aoi.

'**tok****tok****tok**'

"Aoi, besiaplah. Kazi ayo ikut dengan Kaa-san." Ajak Sayaka yang muncul dari balik pintu. Keduanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan peran masing-masing.

==x==

"Selamat datang para hadirin sekalian." Sapa Ayah Aoi.

"Hari ini kami akan mengumumkan berita bahagia. Hari ini putra sulung saya akan bertungangan dengan Kallen Yunita Alexandria, salah satu super model di agency saya." Sambung Masato. Semua orang yang berada di dalam aula itu bertepuk tangan.

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan beberapa model unggulan agency itu. Semua acara malam itu berjalan dengan mulus. Semua tamu terlihat sangat menikmati pesta ini. Terkecuali Kazi dan Aoi. Kazi hanya memaksakkan senyum saat beberapa teman sesama anak konglomerat menyapanya. Sedangkan Aoi hanya duduk di balkon, mencoba memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara segar.

_**Falshback**_

"Kai, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Aoi di telepon.

"_Tentu.__Bicara__saja__padaku__Aoi.__Apa__ini__soal__Sakura?_"

"Mungkin..."

"_Tell __me_."

"Besok aku akan bertunangan. Tou-san memaksaku untuk menikah dengan gadis yang seumuran dengan Sakura tetapi kelicikan 100% diatas Sakura. Aku... Secara pribadi menyatakan bahwa aku membencinya." Ungkap Aoi.

"_APA?__Kau __akan...__Bertunangan?__Bagaimana __dengan__ Sakura?__"_

"Aku tidak tahu Kai! Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu!" Seru Aoi.

"_Apa__ aku __boleh __memberitahukan__ hal __ini __padanya?_ _Kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan._"

"..."

"_Aoi?_"

"Jika waktunya tepat kau boleh memberitahunya."

"_Okay.__ Ah, iya! Sakura __tampak __seperti __boneka__ hidup__ sejak __kita __terakhir __bertemu.__Aku__ tidak__ tahu__ kenapa __dia __jadi __seperti__ itu._"

"Sejak terakhir kali bertemu?..."

"_Ya. __Sejak__ meninggalkan __Jepang__ ia__ lebih __sering __diam__ dan __melamun. __Kurasa...__Ia__ terus memikirkanmu._"

"Keh, semoga saja."

_**Flashback off**_

"Sedang apa Aoi-chan?~" Sapa Kallen sambil memeluk leher Aoi dari belakang. Aoi dengan segera menepisnya.

"Jangan terlalu akrab denganku." Sergah Aoi.

"Aih, kau jahat sekali~ Aku takut~" ucap Kallen.

"Tingkahmu membuatku mual Kallen." Balas Aoi malas.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada tunanganmu~"

"cih."

Kallen hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah menggoda Aoi. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Aoi, kembali ke gemerlap dunia sosialita. Sementara Aoi masih tetap di sana, terpaku menatap langit malam.

==x==

"Sakura, mau menemani kami?" Ajak Misaki sambil memakai topi putih-nya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Papa dan Mama ingin pergi berbelanja sebentar. Kau dan Kai bisa ikut." Jelas Timotheo. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku masih lelah setelah penerbangan kemarin. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku tidak ikut? Aku ingin istirahat." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Baiklah _dear_. Nanti kami bawakan oleh-oleh. Apa kau juga ikut Kai?"

"Tidak Kaa-san. Aku ingin menemani Sakura saja."

"Oke, kami pergi duli." Pamit keduanya.

"Hati-hati." Balas Kai dan Sakura.

-**Sakura****'****s****Room**-

Sakura kembali melamun. Ia menatap kearah beberapa maid yang tengah menjemur pakaian. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat para maid itu menyapanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Kai tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak kaget dan berbalik menatap Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu... Ini tentang Aoi." Jawab Kai dengan nada serius. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku... Tidak peduli dengannya." Balas Sakura lantang.

"Kau yakin?"

"YA!" ucap Sakura tegas. Kai berbalik menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan... Kalau Aoi hari ini akan bertunangan dengan cewek New York."

"!"

'**Blam**'

Sakura terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kai. Ia meremas bantal yang berada di pelukannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bangkit dan berlari mengejar Kai.

"KAI!" panggil gadis itu. Tubuhnya terengah. Kai berbalik dan tak dapat menyhembunyikan senyumannya.

"Ya?" Balas Kai kalem.

"_TELL__ ME__ EVERYTHING_!" seru Sakura.

==x==

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Tetapi Aoi masih terbangun. Ia menatap layar handphone-nya. Di sana terpampang gambarnya dengan Sakura sebagai wallpaper. Jujur ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

_**Flashback**_

"Tou-san, besok-"

"Besok kau akan tetap di New York. Selamanya kau akan tinggal di sini. Biarkan saja semua barang-barangmu yang ada di Jepang." Potong Masato.

"TOU-SAN! Aku tetap ingin di Jepang!" Seru Aoi tidak terima.

"TIDAK! Kalau kau tetap di Jepang, kau akan lari bersama gadis itu! Ayah tidak bisa membiarkannya! Mulai saat ini hingga selamanya kau akan terus tinggal di New York dan tidka akan kubiarkan kau Jepang!" Balas Masato tidak kalah tegas. Aoi memandang kaget Ayahnya.

'_Bagaimana __ia__ bisa__ tahu __soal __Sakura?__'_ batin Aoi.

Aoi hanya mendecih dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak lupa menyertakan bantingan kecil sebagai salam 'selamat malam' untuk Masato.

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Sedang __apa__ kau __di __Italia?__Apa__ Kai __menjagamu __dengan __baik?__Aku__ sedang __mendapat__ situasi __tidak __menguntungkan__ di__sini__ Sakura._' Batin Aoi. Pandangannya terlihat sendu saat menatap layar kacanya.

==x==

Tepat di luar, di depan kamar Aoi, Kallen bersandar di dinding dengan handphone melekat manis di telinga kirinya.

"Siapkan segalanya besok. Selidiki perempuan bernama Sakura itu. Aku tidak ingin ada penghalang siapapun. Aku akan ke Jepang besok." Ucap Kallen mengakhiri telepon.

Ia menggeser layar handphone-nya menunjukkan foto seorang perempuan cantik bernama Sakura.

"Well hello Sakura-chan. Aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Jepang. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan menghalangiku~"

.

.

.

==TBC==

* * *

><p>(1) Selamat Pagi<p>

(2) Selamat Pagi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

_Previously on "Smile, Aoi-kun!"_

_Tepat di luar, di depan kamar Aoi, Kallen bersandar di dinding dengan handphone melekat manis di telinga kirinya._

_"Siapkan segalanya besok. Selidiki perempuan bernama Sakura itu. Aku tidak ingin ada penghalang siapapun. Aku akan ke Jepang besok." Ucap Kallen mengakhiri telepon._

_Ia menggeser layar handphone-nya menunjukkan foto seorang perempuan cantik bernama Sakura._

_"Well hello Sakura-chan. Aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Jepang. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan menghalangiku~"_

==x==

Sakura dan Kai sudah tiba di Jepang. Rencana mereka untuk pulang malam dimajukan menjadi siang karena Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres di Jepang. Sakura segera pulang ke apartment-nya. Sedangkan Kai pulang ke rumah Jepangnya.

Sesampainya di apato, Miku langsung memberi tahu bahwa Tora dan Hiroto ke apato-nya dua hari yang lalu. Dengan cekatan ia langsung berlari menuju apatonya, menaruh tasnya dengan sembarangan dan tidak sabar ia berlari menuju lantai tiga, dimana apato Aoi berada.

"Hosh hosh.." Nafas Sakura memburu.

Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri deretan kamar di lantai tiga dan mendapati seorang perempuan cantik berdiri di depan kamar Aoi. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan santai di tembok apato Aoi.

"Etto-"

"Kau Sakura?" tanya wanita itu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Selamat siang, aku Kallen." Sapa wanita itu.

"S, Sakura." Balas Sakura gugup.

"Aku tunangan Aoi. Aku datang ke Jepang khusus memberitahukan beberapa hal padamu." Sakura tidak kaget dengan semua ini. Sebelumnya Kai menceritakan banyak hal soal pertunangan Aoi.

"_To __the__ point_ saja, berhentilah memikirkan Aoi. Aoi sudah jadi milikku. Ia akan menikah denganku minggu depan. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakitimu walau umur kita sama. Dan satu hal lagi, menjauhlah darinya." Ucap Kallen tegas.

"..." Sakura terdiam.

'_Hell,__cewek __ini __benar-benar __mengerikan. __Aku__ mengerti __sekarang __kenapa __Aoi __tidak __ingin __hidup __bersamanya._' Batin Sakura. Sakura menutup mata.

"Hhh... Aku secara tegas mennyatakan tidak akan mundur. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku disakiti olehmu. Perasaanku pada Aoi-senpai tidak main-main. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan mundur hanya karena kau mengancamku seperti ini." Balas Sakura tegas.

Sakura beranjak dari sana. Ia berjalan menjauhi Kallen yang mendecih kesal. Kallen memukul tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Sakura Adeleine!"

==x==

Hari-hari berjalan dengan damai bagi Sakura. Padahal ia khawatir karena ia sudah menyatakan perang pada Kallen. Anggota OSIS lainnya sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Kai. Sekolah akhirnya memindahkan Kai ke kelas XII. Tentu saja semua ini membuat anak kelas X lainnya terkejut.

Meski Sakura tidak memiliki teman lagi, ia tetap tidak kesepian karena ada OSIS yang menemaninya. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat merindukan Aoi. Ia selalu menunggu sosok itu pulang ke apato-nya, makan bersama dirinya, melakukan semua hal bersama.

-**Aoi's Place**-

"Nii-chan!" panggil Kazi. Ia tampak sangat panik.

"A, ada apa Kazi?" tanya Aoi.

"Aku baru sadar! Kallen menghilang selama tiga hari ini!"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih. Dia kan memang sedang pergi entah kemana. Dan itu bukan urusanku."

"Tapi nii-chan! Beberapa maid mengatakan KALLEN KE JEPANG!" seru Kazi. Mata Aoi membulat sempurna.

"J, jangan bercanda Kazi!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Nii-chan! Tou-san juga mengatakan bahwa Kallen pergi ke Jepang untuk 'berlibur'!"

"Tunggu dulu, Kazi! Dari mana Tou-san tahu soal Sakura?" tanya Aoi. Terbayang dipikirannya kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu. Kazi tampak berfikir serius.

"Nii-chan..."

"A, ada apa?"

"Teman Kallen adalah Hacker kecil-kecilan. Ia mampu meretas laptop atau handphone Nii-chan meski ia tidak menyentuhnya." Ucap Kazi.

"DAMN!" umpat Aoi. Ia segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mengetikan sebuah nama.

'**Tuuutttt tuuut'**

**.**

**.**

"_Halo?_"

"KAI! Mana Sakura?"

"_E, etto, tadi baru saja pulang_."

"Kau dimana?"

"_S, santai Aoi... Aku di halaman sekolah. Kenapa?_"

"KALLEN DI JEPANG! IA TAHU SOAL SAKURA! LINDUNGI DIA!" teriak Aoi. Kai diseberang sana tampak shock dan menutup telepon.

==x==

Kai berlari mengejar Sakura. Sementara gadis itu sudah mencapai zebra cross. Reita, Ruki, dan Hiroto yang melihat Kai menatap pemuda itu heran. Kai terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Perasaanya jadi tidak enak.

"SAKURA!" teriak Kai.

Tepat sebelum Sakura akan menyebrang ia menoleh ke belakang. Kai mencoba menarik Sakura mundur tapi terlambat, sebuah Sedan yang terlihat cukup mahal dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearah Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya pasrah saat merasakan tangan Kai menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan merasakan benda keras menghantam sebagian tubuhnya. Ia memekik kecil dan ambruk ke arah Kai.

'**CKIIT!**'

"ARGHH!"

'**BRAAAAKKK!**'

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

.

Aoi berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia tampak sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia mengecek handphone-nya. Atau bahkan menelpon seseorang.

"B, bagaimana?" tanya Kazi.

"Kai tidak mengangkat telpon-nya." Jawab Aoi semakin khawatir. Perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak.

'_Step__ by __step__ kimi __to __deatte __toki__ wo __wasurete __odoriakashita  
>Hoshi<em>_ ni __yadoru __unmei__ wo__shirazu__ni __I__ can't__ stop__ falling __love_' (LM.C-Oh My Juliet)

"Onii-chan, hapenya bunyi!" seru Kazi. Aoi dengan terburu-buru mengangkatnya.

"H, halo?"

"_Aoi?_" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"R, Reita? Ada apa?"

"_Ano...__Sakura __dan__ Kai__ mengalami__ kecelakaan_."

"WHAT?"

"_Sebuah __mobil__ sedan __melaju __kencang__ saat __Sakura __akan __menyebrang. __Beruntung__ Kai __dapat __menariknya.__ Keduanya __selamat. __Kai __luka__ ringan.__ Hanya__ lecet .__Sedangkan__ Sakura__ terluka __lumayan __parah.__Kakinya __harus__ diperban __dan __ia__ diperkirakan __tidak __dapat __berjalan __dengan__ baik __selama__ seminggu.__Tangan __dan __tubuhnya __juga __luka-luka__ dan memar_." Lapor Reita. Aoi menggeram marah.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Sakura?" tanya Aoi.

"_Sure_." Reita memberikan teleponya ke Aoi.

"Chibi?..." panggil Aoi.

"_Apa__ sih!__ Belum__ apa-apa __sudah __panggil__ chibi_!" omel Sakura. Aoi tersenyum lembut.

"Yokatta."

"_EH? __Kau __kenapa?__"_ tanya Sakura tanpa dosa. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Yokatta kau selamat Chibi. Kalau kau mati, aku akan kehilangan pelayanku." Balas Aoi.

"_Senpai__ jelek!_" seru Sakura.

"Ahaha gomen gomen! Aku hanya bercanda kok! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ya.__Hanya __luka__ ringan__ kok_."

"Luka ringan apanya sampai tidak bisa berjalan."

"_Tehe! ~__tenang__saja~ __Aku__ ini __kuat __kok!_"

"Kau ini perempuan Sakura... Berikan telponnya pada Kai." Perintah Aoi.

"_Iya,__iya,__TUKANG __PERINTAH_." Balas Sakura.

Aoi hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan Sakura. Ia merasa sedikit terhibur oleh ocehan gadis itu. Suara Kai terdengar di seberang sana. Kai menceritakan detail kejadiannya pada Aoi. Aoi hanya menanggapi semua itu dengan geraman halus tanda ia marah.

"Oke, thanks Kai..."

"_Yup,__sama-sama._"

"Kai."

"_Ya?_"

"Titip Sakura ya..."

"_Keh,__tidak __kau __suruh __pun __aku __akan __menjaganya.__ Sebaiknya __kau __pikirkan __cara__ untuk __pergi __dari __New__York.__ Tuan __putri __sudah__ lelah __menunggu_."

"Kalau aku bisa Kai. Doakan aku."

"_hn~_"

==TBC==


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: PS Company, Under Records, Braveman Records, CLJ Records

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Smile, Aoi-kun!"<em>

_"Titip Sakura ya..."_

_"__Keh,tidak kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan cara untuk pergi dari New York. Tuan putri sudah lelah menunggu__."_

_"Kalau aku bisa Kai. Doakan aku."_

_"__hn~__"_

* * *

><p>==x==<p>

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian tabrak lari itu. Kai memberi tahu Sakura bahwa hari pernikahan Aoi sudah ditetapkan. Aoi akan menikah dengan Kallen hari Sabtu minggu depan di New York. Aoi membocorkan ia akan menikah di gereja yang cukup mewah di pinggir kota.

Kai menyusun segala rencana karena Aoi menyatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa keluar dari New York selangkah pun. Ayahnya cukup berkuasa di sana untuk menyeret Aoi kembali ke 'kandang'. Kai mengatakan semua rencananya pada anak-anak OSIS. Semua anak OSIS.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Uruha khawatir.

"Yeah. Aku 100% yakin. _So? How about you guys? Are you in?_" Jawab Kai mantab.

"Yah karena pada dasarnya aku adalah pengikut Aoi, _ I am in_." ujar Reita disusul anggukan Ruki.

"Sakura-Aoi adalah OTP ku *lol* _so I am in_." ucap Uruha.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kai pada anak-anak Arisu.

"Kau perlu bertanya Kai? Kami tentu saja ikut." Ucap Tora.

==x==

Hari pernikahan Aoi semakin dekat. Sakura makin depresi. Ia tidak yakin ia dapat mengambil kembali Aoi. Ia memeluk bantal nanas favorite-nya *kenapa nanas? Author pun juga tak tahu =3=*. Sakura sekarang seperti panda, bergulung-gulung di atas kasurnya dengan kantung mata hitam. Sesekali ia menggumam tidak jelas *seperti inilah bila author depresi*lol*. Sakura terdiam sementara matanya melirik kalender.

'_empat hari lagi'_ batinnya.

'_YOSH! Aku tidak boleh terpuruk! Aku harus bekerja dan berbuat sesuatu! Kuharap aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan mulus._' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang sudah pukul lima. Sudah saatnya ia bekerja. Sakura sudah banyak bercerita kepada Rame soal dirinya dan masalah Aoi. Sementara Rame hanya mampu melindungi Sakura ketika ia berada di dalam lingkungan toko.

==Rame's Store-

Pengunjung hari ini semakin banyak. Tidak heran jika Sakura harus pulang malam setiap harinya. Dan setiap harinya juga ia selalu dijemput Kai karena alasan 'keamanan'. Kallen masih ada di Jepang dan hal ini membuat Aoi dan Kai cukup khawatir. Peran anak Alice Nine dan the GazettE sangat dibutuhkan ketika Aoi tidak ada.

"Sakura, istirahatlah dulu. Kau sudah bekerja sejak siang." Saran Rame.

"Tidak Rame-san. Aku masih harus bekerja. Masih banyak pengunjung 'kan?" Tolak Sakura halus. Shun menepuk pela bahu Sakura.

"Kau terlalu memforsir diri Sakura. Jangan lupakan Aoi. Ia tidak mau melihatmu sakit bukan?" kata Shun. Sakura tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Hei, nanti kau dijemput kakakmu kan?" tanya Rame.

"Entahlah, biasanya begitu. Kai-nii sedang sibuk bekerja juga. Katanya ia pulang pukul sepuluh."

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah dulu."

"Iya. Aku mau membuang sampah. Mana sampahnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Di belakang pintu." Jawab Rame sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu itu. Ia mengangkat buntalan plastik besar yang cukup berat. Tapi tentu bukan masalah baginya karena bagaimanapun juga ia sangat handal dalam Aikido. Sakura meneteng buntalan itu dengan satu tangan dan membuka pintu. Jarak tempat pembuangan tidak jauh dari pintu belakang. Ia melempar buntalan itu kedalam kotak sampah berwarna _navy green_. Ketika ia berbalik, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda besar menghalanginya.

"Maaf, aku mau lewat." Ucap Sakura sopan. Bukannya menyingkir pemuda itu malah menyeringai. Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Kau." Jawab pemuda itu. dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia mencengkram tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan.

'_Sial! Orang ini kuat sekali, padahal tubuhnya kurus!_'

"Lepaskan!" jerit Sakura.

"Tidak akan, manis~" balas pemuda itu. Ia memanggil beberapa orang yang ternyata adalah temannya.

Sakura mulai takut tetapi tidak panik. Ia harus bisa mengatas situasi ini, begitulah pikirnya. Gadis itu memberikan pemberontakan yang cukup berarti. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menggigit tangan yang mencengkramnya.

"SIAL!"

'**PLAK!**'

Pemuda itu menampar Sakura hingga gadis itu mundur beberapa senti. Meski ia cukup kesakitan ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang. Pintu berada di belakang ketiga teman pemuda itu. sementara dua orang lain menghalangi jalan keluar menuju jalan raya.

'_tidak ada jalan lain selain menerobos dan melawan_.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura berlari menerobos pemuda di depannya. Beruntung tubuhnya cukup kecil untuk meloloskan diri. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya menendang tubuh kedua pemuda yang menghalangi jalanya.

'_Yeah!~_' Sakura berteriak penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

Tetapi belum sempat ia keluar ke jalan raya, pemuda yang tadi ia tendang telah siap dengan pecahan botol minuman keras. Terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menghindar sepenuhnya ia hanya bisa mengurangi _damage_ dengan berpaling ke kiri. Tetapi tetap saja pecahan botol itu mengenai dan menyobek kulit lengannya, membuat bajunya sedikit sobek.

"Kh!"

"Hahaha kena kau!" seru pemuda itu saat melihat Sakura yang berlumuran darah terduduk lemas.

Tepat saat para penyerang itu berlari menyergapnya, sesosok laki-laki cantik menariknya mundur sementara sesosok pria lain berambut emas menendang wajah mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam denganya." Ucap orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Rame yang tadi menarik Sakura mundur.

Shun terllihat datang menolong Jui. Jui menghabisi penyerang itu dalam beberapa pukulan. Sementara Shun dengan gemulai menunjukkan 'tarian maut'nya. Ia menyerang semua pemuda itu hingga mereka memohon ampun dan kabur.

"W, wow." Komentar Sakura tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Jui sabuk hitam karate. Dan Shun mahir dalam capoera. Aku sengaja memilih karyawan kuat." jelas Rame.

Setelah Jui dan Shun membereskan segala masalah, mereka kembali ke dalam toko. Rame menutup toko karena ini memang sudah waktunya tutup. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang tengah diobati oleh Shun.

"K, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rame. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kai, ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Lapor Jui sambil menutup flip handphone-nya.

"terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Shun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum sambil tetap melekatkan perban pada luka Sakura.

"Maaf..." Bisik Rame.

"U, untuk apa Rame-san?"

"Karena tidak bisa melindungimu.." jawab Rame. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu! Kalian sudah menyelamatkanku! Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan? Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada kalian. Kalau kalian tidak ada, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku." Balas Sakura tulus. Rame tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Jangan disembunyikan. Aku tahu kau pasti ketakutan." Bisik Rame, ia memeluk gadis itu seerat mungkin.

'**tes**'

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan lagi kenyataan bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Rame dan menangis lirih. Sakura tidak pernah menangis selama ini. Ia pernah berjanji pada kakaknya, Lily untuk tidak menangis. Kai datang menjemput Sakura tidak lama kemudian. Ia membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit milik kenalannya agar Sakura mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut.

==**Hospital**==

"Dokter-nya lebay! Masa perlu dijahit!" Omel Sakura.

"Aku ngga lebay. Lukamu besar. Bahaya kalau terbuka." Balas si dokter tidak terima.

"Ahaha,benar kata 'tuan dokter'! Kau bisa anemia gara-gara lukamu sering terbuka." Balas Kai santai. Padahal ia tahu kalau Sakura paling takut dengan segala jarum yang ada di rumah sakit.

"AH! Sebentar ya Sakura, aku mau menelpon temanku dulu. Urusan pribadi." Pamit Kai. Ia menitipkan Sakura pada dokter kenalannya.

"Jadi, aku baru tahu kalau Kai punya adik." Komentar dokter itu.

"Aku juga baru diberitahu kalau Kai adalah kakakku." Balas Sakura jujur.

"Yeah, aku sudah dengar dari Kai."

"Kalian berteman dekat?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup. Kai sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Kami berkenalan saat dia masih SD kelas lima. Dan kurasa aku sudah mau lulus SMA." Jawab dokter itu sambil mengingat.

"Wow, sebagai dokter usiamu cukup muda."

"Ya. Aku _skip_ saat kuliah."

"Hebat."

"Terima kasih. Aku Sujk. Kau?"

"Sakura."

Sakura asyik berbincang dengan Sujk. Sujk menceritakan kehidupannya. Kehidupannya bersama Waccha, kucing hitam favorit-nya, dan kehidupannya bersama kekasih yang sudah empat tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya Juri. Sementara Kai di luar ruangan tampak berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Aku merasa gagal melindunginya." Ucap Kai lirih.

"_Jangan begitu, aku berterima kasih kau masih mau mengurus Sakura. Aku berhutang budi pada Jui-san_." Balas seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yup. Jadi, aku akan melibatkan anak OSIS dalam rencanaku. Kau tahu? Aku butuh banyak orang."

"_Apa mereka mau_?"

"Ya, mereka menyetujuinya demi kau dan Sakura. Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang baik Aoi."

"_Yeah.. I know it. Bagaimana Sakura? Apa bisa ditanyai soal si penyerang?_"

"Ya. Rame menjelaskan ada sekitar enam-tujuh orang yang menyerang Sakura. Beruntung gadis itu mahir Aikido. Tidak ada motif jelasnya. Dan terlalu kebetulan bila dibilang 'penyerangan biasa'. Kau tahu? Tidak mungkin seorang pria menyerang Sakura untuk melecehkannya sambil membawa lima-enam orang. Aku yakin mereka sudah merencanakan ini."

"_Aku tahu. Damn! Hari terhancur dalam hidupku terus mendekat, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!_"

"Tenanglah Aoi, kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu kami menculikmu. Kufufu~"

"_Tidak lucu Kai. Ayahku akan membunuhmu_."

"Oho~ Tidak bisa. Jangan lupakan Ayahku. Beliau juga orang penting."

"_Fuh, terserahlah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku Kai. Sungguh aku sangat berhutang padamu." Ucap Aoi_."

"Kalau kau merasa berhutang padaku, tebus dengan membahagiakan Sakura." Balas Kai.

"_Okay. Bye Kai_."

"Bye Ao."

==x==

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa kuno, duduklah di ruang tamu perempuan cantik blasteran Indonesia-New York.

"Kalian gagal LAGI?" tanya wanita itu penuh penekanan. Beberapa pria dihadapannya tampak sangat ketakutan dan bersujud mohon ampun.

"M, maafkan kami Kallen-sama."

"MAAF? Aku tidak terima maaf. Aku harus kembali ke New York besok! Si tua Bangka itu mulai memaksaku. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus bisa membuatnya tidak bisa keluar rumah!" gertak Kallen kesal. Ia meremas foto Sakura yang diambil secara _candid_.

'_Aku serius dengan ucapanku waktu itu, Sakura Adeleine!_'

==TBC==


	11. Chapter 11

Fandom [s]: the GazettE

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Smile, Aoi-kun!"<em>

_"MAAF? Aku tidak terima maaf. Aku harus kembali ke New York besok! Si tua Bangka itu mulai memaksaku. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus bisa membuatnya tidak bisa keluar rumah!" gertak Kallen kesal. Ia meremas foto Sakura yang diambil secara __candid__._

_'__Aku serius dengan ucapanku waktu itu, Sakura Adeleine!__'_

* * *

><p>==x==<p>

Sakura menutup mata dan membukanya lagi. Ia melihat Uruha dengan celana pendek duduk dengan santai sambil membaca majalah. Ia juga menemukan Ruki, Reita, Tora dan Hiroto asyik bercanda. Sementara Saga dan Shou main _janken pon_.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau pusing?" tanya Nao.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Apa lukamu sudah baikan?"

"Iya Nao-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Mana Kai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku di sini." Jawab Kai sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk.

"Darimana?"

"Toilet. Mencuci tangan." Kai kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berjalan lancar?" bisik Sakura terlihat ragu. Kai tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Yeah. Aku sangat yakin, kau masih meragukanku?" balas Kai.

"Kalau aku meragukanmu aku tidak akan ikut ke New York."

_Flashback_

"Sakura, ikut kami New York hari ini. Kita sudah terlambat. Kallen tiba di New York beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak ada di Jepang. Hari perkawinan Aoi tinggal tiga hari lagi." Ucap Kai.

"WHAT? NEW YORK?"

"Apa perlu kuulangi?" kali ini Saga yang bicara.

"T, tidak. Hari ini?"

"Yup. Kita bersepuluh akan pergi ke New York hari ini jam tiga."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sakura pada Kai.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin menculik Aoi." Jawab Kai enteng.

"WHAT THE-? Kita ke New York tanpa persiapan apapun?"

"Yah, rencana bisa diatur nanti. Kallen pasti kalah. Kita bersepuluh dia hanya satu."

"Terserahlah."

Alahasil mereka pergi ke New York. Tiket pesawat didapatkan dengan mudah berhubung orang tua Sakura, Kai dan Saga adalah orang penting

_Flashback Off_

==x==

Aoi dan Kallen sekarang berada di sebuah butik khusus pengantin langganan Kallen. Aoi terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik ketika Kallen menyuruhnya mencoba beberapa setelan. Sementara Kallen malah terlihat menikmati dan asyik sendiri mencoba _wedding dress_.

"Aoi, mana yang cocok untukku?~" tanya Kallen.

'_Tidak ada yang cocok untuk orang sepertimu._' Batin Aoi. Aoi hanya asal tunjuk sementara Kallen sedikit cemberut.

'_Lebih baik aku mendengar ocehan Sakura atau melihat Ruki dan Reita yaoi'an daripada melihat Kallen complain dan mencoba baju_.'

Setelah selesai, mereka menemui Ayah Kallen. Aoi berusaha bersikap 'sedikit' sopan pada pria itu. Kallen sepertinya sangat dimanja oleh keluarganya. Terbukti dengan sekali Kallen berkata Ayahnya langsung menuruti. Kallen tengah memilih-milih kue pernikahan ditemani Ayahnya.

"Mana yang menurutmu bagus Aoi?" tanya Kallen lagi.

"Err, maaf Kallen, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis." Jawab Aoi.

"Ah, kalau itu gampang! Kami akan membuatkan kue yang tidak terlalu manis." Ucap Ayah Kallen. Pria ini sebenarnya baik dan ramah dan Aoi tidak menyangkal bahwa ia cukup nyaman bersama pria itu.

"Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan anda." Balas Aoi sopan.

Kallen langsung bergelayut manja pada Ayahnya dan mereka berpamitan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi Kallen?" tanya Aoi kesal. Ia sudah cukup lelah berjalan seharian ini.

"Aku ingin berbelanja lagi~ Temani aku!" jawab Kallen seenaknya. Aoi tampak sangat dongkol dan hanya bisa menuruti gadis super manjanya itu.

'_Aku bersumpah lebih baik menunggu Sakura pulang terlambat kerja daripada harus belanja dengan Kallen!_' umpat Aoi.

==x==

Rombongan Jepang itu sudah tiba di New York. Hari masih siang di belahan bumi ini. matahari terasa cukup hangat meski udara juga cukup menusuk. Sakura menggesekan kedua tangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan.

"Kedinginan?" Tanya Kai.

"Lumayan. Kita tinggal di mana?"

"Rumah Papa yang di New York. Jangan-jangan kau juga baru tahu Papa punya rumah di sini?"

"I, iya. ayo cepaaat! Aku tidak tahan dingiiiiiinn!" rutuk Sakura. Kai mengangguk dan kembali mencari sopir yang juga sudah menjadi teman dekatnya.

'_Bingo_!'

"Hei, AGGY!" panggil Kai pada seorang pemuda bertampang lumayan seram yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kai.

"Hello." Balas yang dipanggil Aggy.

"Ayo, kita segera ke rumah." Ajak Kai pada teman-temannya.

=Kai's House=

Sakura kembali melamun. Ia menatap kalender yang ada di depannya. Matanya terasa sembab mengingat ia akan kehilangan Aoi. Ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Gadis itu memeluk kedua kakinya, membuat matanya makin meneteskan air mata.

'**tok tok tok**'

"Sakura? Ayo makan. Kau belum makan siang 'kan? Aku dan Hiroto sudah membawakan makanan untukmu." Panggil Shou. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"T, taruh saja di depan pintu nanti aku ambil."

Tidak, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di hadapan mereka. Ia takut membuat Hiroto dan Shou makin khawatir. Setidaknya ia harus tetap terlihat tegar di mata mereka. Tetapi Shou tahu Sakura tidak 'baik-baik' saja. Shou membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menyeka air matanya. Hiroto segera meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan mengekor mengikuti Shou yang sudah duluan menghampiri Sakura.

"A, ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shou agak panik.

"Tidak Shou-san…. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" jawab Sakura. Shou mengerti dan memeluk Sakura, begitu juga dengan Hiroto. Mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya teletabis *salah*.

"Ssst, jangan menangis Sakura-chan. Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan Aoi kembali." Hibur Hiroto. Sakura mengangguk.

"_Positive thinking_ saja." Timpal Shou. Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sakura. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau kau butuh sandaran, kami siap menopangmu."

"Kau tidak sendiri Sakura-chan." Hiroto dan Shou tersenyum.

"Sakura? Aku, Tora dan Saga mau sedikit berbelanja. Kau ikut?" Ajak Kai. Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Kai, ini sudah sore. Apa tidak sebaiknya besok saja?" ucap Hiroto.

"Tidak apa-apa Hiroto-kun, aku ingin sedikit _refreshing_." Balas Sakura.

"Oke, aku tunggu di bawah. Setelah kau selesaikan makanmu."

Sakura dengan lahap memakan makan siangnya ditemani Hiroto dan Shou. Setelah itu ia berganti pakaian dan berlari menuju lantai satu. Ia mendapati Kai, Tora dan Saga sudah siap dengan style mereka.

"Kita naik apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mobil. Aggy yang akan mengatarkan kita."

"Yosh! Ayo~"

-**Shopping center**-

Kai tampak memilih beberapa pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin yang dibilang menari perhatian adalah keempat orang ini. Tora hari ini memakai _sweater_ abu-abu dengan model _turtle neck_ dan jeans hitam. Sederhana memang tapi keliarannya semakin terpancar *lol*. Saga memakai kaus putih polos yang dilapisi _cardigan_ hitam dan _scarf_ merah terang.

Sementara Kai memakai kemeja hitam dan jeans dengan dihiasi beberapa aksen rantai. Dan tidak kalah menarik, Sakura terlihat _tomboy_ dan _cheerful_. Gadis itu menguncir kuda rambutnya dan memakai topi. Ia hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana jeans 3/4 .

"Sudah beluuuuum?" tanya Sakura. Kai berbalik dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus yang mana?" Kai balik malah bertanya. Ia memperlihatkan jaket hitam dengan _hoodie_ berbulu abu-abu dan jaket tanpa lengan yang cukup menarik berwarna abu-abu.

"Yang hitam." Jawab Sakura.

"OK~" balas Kai bersemangat.

Sementara Tora dan Saga sibuk memilih beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya ukurannya lebih kecil dari tubuh mereka. Pakaian yang kelihatan imut tetapi untuk laki-laki.

"Yang ini bagus?" tanya Tora.

"Cocok! Gimana kalo ini?" balas Saga sambil menunjukkan baju lengan panjang dengan leher model _Sabrina_ dengan warna biru donker.

"Bagus juga, _sekushi_ begitu." Ucap Tora.

"Kalian pilih baju untuk siapa sih?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Hiroto dan Shou." Jawab mereka kompak. Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat penjual eskrim dan tertarik untuk membelinya.

"Kai-nii, aku beli itu ya." Pamit Sakura sambil menunjuk penjual itu.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Saga.

"Hati-hati ya."

"Yup."

==x==

Jalanan _Shopping Center_ saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Kallen masih asyik memilih beberapa baju sementara Aoi hanya menguap lebar. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, mata Kallen tertuju kepada sepasang anak muda yang berjalan menuju penjual es krim.

Mata Kallen berkilat penuh arti. Ia keluar dari toko memanfaatkan kelengahan Aoi. Mata Kallen sudah cukup terbutakan dengan ambisi untuk menyakiti Sakura. Kallen mengeluarkan Cutter yang sangat tajam dari tas tangannya. Dengan perlahan agar tidak diketahui targetnya ia mendekat. Sakura tampak menunggu Saga yang memesan empat eskrim.

" Rasa apa?" tanya Saga.

"Kai tadi minta rasa mayones. Ada ga?" canda Sakura.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK ADA!"

"Ahahaha iya-iya, Kai minta rasa cokelat. Aku _raspberry mix_ saja. Tora-san minta _vanilla_ kalau tidak salah."

Ketika keduanya sibuk bercanda, Kallen yang saat itu mengenakan topi dan _coat_ berbulu berjalan mendekati keduanya dan hanya terpusat pada satu orang: Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat berhasil menggoda Saga. Tepat ketika si penjual akan memberikan pesanan mereka, Kallen datang menerjang dengan perlahan.

'_Untuk hari ini dan selamanya, Adeleine._'

'**JLEB! CRASH!**'

"...!"

.

.

.

.

==TBC==


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: PSC, Under record, CLJ Record

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Smile, Aoi-kun!"<em>

_Sakura tertawa kecil saat berhasil menggoda Saga. Tepat ketika si penjual akan memberikan pesanan mereka, Kallen datang menerjang dengan perlahan. _

'_Untuk hari ini dan selamanya, Adeleine.' _

'_**JLEB! CRASH!**__'_

"…_!" _

==x==

"Ngh…." Sakura mengerang kecil saat bias cahaya menerpa matanya. Ia bangkit dan melenguh lebih keras. Ulu hatinya terasa begitu sakit .

"Jangan kau paksakan berdiri." Ucap sebuah suara dan Sakura sangat kenal suara itu.

"K, Kai-nii?" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Maaf…" bisik Kai. Ia tampak sangat frustasi dan sedih. Ia menggenggam erat tangan adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura. Kai semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia mencium tangan Sakura penuh kasih sayag.

"K, kai-nii?..."

"Maafkan aku Sakura... Aku gagal melindungimu..." bisik Kai lagi kali ini ia meneteskan air matanya. Air mata pertama yang dilihat Sakura.

"H, hei! Ada apa sih?.. Kenapa Kai-nii minta maaf?..." Kali ini Sakura sangat panik. Tidak biasanya Kai seperti ini, terlihat begitu lemah dan depresi. Kai tetap diam.

"Kau ditikam seseorang." Ujar Reita yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Huh? Ditikam? Siapa?"

"Kami belum menemukan siapa pelakunya. Andaikan kau sadar kami pasti bisa menanyaimu sedikit. Tapi kau tidak juga sadar selama dua hari."

"Dua hari..?..." Sakura tampak berpikir.

"YA TUHAN! DUA HARI? Sekarang hari apa?" Sakura panik.

"Sabtu Sakura…. _Too late_…." Jawab Saga.

==x==

Aoi berdiri di depan cermin melihat pantulan dirinya dalam balutan tuxedo hitam. Ia terlihat sangat tampan tanpa piercing di bibir dan telinganya. Rambutnya disisir kebelakang. Ia menghela nafas. Kazi yang berada di belakanganya sangat pas memakai gaun _soft pink_. Namun matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran terhadap kakaknya.

"Nii-chan…. Jangan lakukan ini… Aku tidak ingin melihat Nii-chan tidak bahagia…" ucap Kazi lirih. Aoi berbalik dan menatap dalam-dalam mata _hazel_ adiknya.

"Maaf ya Kazi. Mungkin aku tidak akan bahagia. Tetapi aku akan lebih menderita bila harus melihatmu dan Sakura disakiti… Aku.. sama sekali tidak sanggup melihat Sakura disakiti lebih dari ini…." Balas Aoi.

"..."

"Nii-chan! Mungkin aku tidak mengenal atau tidak tahu seperti apa Sakura-nee! Tapi mendengar ia menyusulmu jauh-jauh dari Jepang tanpa memperdulikan seluruh luka di tubuhnya, aku yakin Sakura-nee adalah orang yang tegar dan hebat! Ia tidak akan menyerah tentang Nii-chan meski ia ditikam orang itu! Karena itu kumohon.. Jangan menyerah soal Sakura-nee juga." Seru Kazi. Gadis itu langsung melesat kabur meninggalkan Aoi yang bungkam.

'_Apa benar aku sudah menyerah soal Sakura?..._'

"Aoi, sudah saatnya." Ucap Masato. Aoi mengangguk dan mengikuti Ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju altar.

==x==

.

.

Jarak antara rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat dengan gereja itu tidak jauh. Gadis itu berlari tanpa memperdulikan luka tikamannya yang terus terbuka. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Kallen telah hampir berhasil merengut nyawanya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang medapati Kai dan Tora berlari mengejarnya. Sakura mempercepat larinya. Tidak sia-sia ia ikut ekskul atletik selama tiga tahun.

==x==

.

.

.

Aoi sudah siap di depan altar. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Pintu gereja terbuka menampakkan sosok Kallen yang cantik jelita. Ia memang sangat cantik selayaknya ia adalah model dalam hidupnya. Tetapi kecantikan itu bagi Aoi hanyalah sebuah sampul untuk menutupi kebusukannya.

Kallen memakai _wedding dress_ dengan warna dominan putih dan dengan aksen _dark pink_. Polesan make-up pada wajahnya cukup tipis. Hanya diberi _foundation, blush-on soft pink _dan _lipstick_ yang juga berwarna merah muda. Kini sepasang manusia berbeda jenis telah berdiri di altar yang sama.

Sang pendeta melantunkan kalimat-kalimat doa sebagai harapan agar rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Tetapi kini sinar mata Aoi meredup seiring dengan kalimat yang dikatakan sang pendeta. Tibalah saatnya untuk mengucapkan ikrar perkawinan. Sang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang akan membuat Aoi terjerat seumur hidup dengan sang laba-laba hitam.

==x==

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sabishikute, sabishikute, kimi wo yonda.. (I'm alone, so alone__I called out to you)  
>Zutto, zutto kimi ni todoku you ni boku wa… utau kara… (So I'll always, always sing<em>_so I can reach you_)'

.

.

.

'_HAMPIR SAMPAI_!'

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sudah sampai di halaman utama gereja. Banyak mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana menunujukkan status sang empunya di dunia sosialita.

'_Kali ini aku akan meraihmu kembali.. Aoi.._'

.

.

.

'_Boku wa… utau kara..( So I can reach you)'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura sampai tepat di depan pintu gereja ketika hujan datang. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu basah oleh tetesan air yang mengguyur wilayah itu.

"Aoi Shiroyama, bersediakah kau mengambil Kallen Yunita Alexandria untuk menjadi istrimu dalam suka dan duka?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Saya-"

"AOI!"

'_I'll be screaming and fighting  
>And kissing in the rain..'<em>

_._

_._

_._

Semua mata tertuju kearah seorang gadis Jepang-Italia yang kini terlihat sangat lemah. Ia memegangi ulu hatinya yang terasa sangat perih. Darah merembes keluar dari piyama rumah sakitnya. Gadis itu meneriakan nama sang mempelai pria, membuat mempelai wanitanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"AOI SHIROYAMA! Aku tidak akan menyerah soal kau! Aku akan mengatakannya di depan pendeta dan semua hadirin yang ada di sini! AKU KEBERATAN ATAS PERNIKAHAN INI KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU AOI!"

.

.

.

.

'_It's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
>I'm so in love that I acted insane'<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aoi mengatupkan bibirnya tidak percaya. Di depannya, di hadapan segelintir orang-orang berpengaruh dari seluruh penjuru New York, di hadapan Ayahnya, Ibunya, Adiknya, dan Kallen…. Sakura, gadis itu menyatakan cintanya.

.

.

.

.

"LET ME TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE YOU AOI SHIROYAMA! THE ONE WHO I LOVED IS AOI SHIROYAMA!" teriak Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia terduduk lemas karena kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah dan putus-putus. Berlari secepat itu mebuat seluruh tenaganya habis. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari kulitnya. Ia terlihat kesakitan namun pada saat yang sama terlihat begitu bahagia. Wajahnya penuh kelegaan.

"Gadis bodoh..." komentar Aoi tanpa dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Pendeta." Panggil Aoi.

"Aku tidak bersedia menerimanya sebagai istriku. Aku keberatan atas pernikahan ini karena… Satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai telah datang menjemputku, mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya hanya untukku." Sambung Aoi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pendeta atau sekedar melihat wajah _shock_ Kallen, Aoi melonggarkan dasinya dan berlari menuju Sakura yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Perasaan keduanya berkecamuk hebat. Antara sedih, malu, senang, lega, dan perasaan bersalah.

Aoi berlutut di tanah dan memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat, menghilangkan segala dingin yang menerpa keduanya. Aoi tersenyum begitu tulus. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya Kazi dan Ibunya yang pernah melihat. Aoi mencium lembut bibir gadis itu. ciuman yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

"_I love you too, Sakura._" Balas Aoi.

'_And that's the way I loved you…'_

_._

_._

_._

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Nafasnya tersendat dan matanya menyiratkan penderiitaan yang luar biasa. Paramedis segera datang dan menolong gadis itu. Tetapi bayang-bayang sang dewa kematian kian mendekat.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

"Ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah." Aku berani bertaruh dia adalah dokter.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Persediaan darah tidak cukup. Darah anak ini langka."

_Yeah… Aku selalu berbeda dari orang lain. Takdir serasa mempermainkanku. Mata ini… Mata yang sangat kujaga. Pemberianmu Nee-chan. Darah ini, darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahku, darah yang hanya ada sedikit di dunia, pemberianmu Mama. _

_Aku selalu berbeda dari yang lain. Tetapi aku bahagia atas perbedaan itu. karena perbedaanku inilah yang membuatku dapat bertemu dengannya. Lily-nee, Mama, apakah ini sudah waktunya aku bertemu dengan kalian?..._

"CHIBI! Bertahanlah!"

_Well, di dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia tetap memanggilku Chibi. Lily-nee, Mama. Dialah orang yang selama ini membuatku menjadi gila. Ia adalah seorang pria dengan cinta yang sangat besar. Ia mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri. _

_Lily-nee, Mama. Maaf… Aku belum bisa bertemu dengan kalian sekarang. Aku ingin membuat pria ini bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon…. Aku masih ingin hidup…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

.

Denyut jantungnya menurun. Berbagai alat penopang hidupnya tertancap dan dihubungkan oleh benda yang paling ia benci: jarum. Pria berambut Raven itu terlihat sangat takut. Ia takut kehilangan gadisnya.

"DOKTER! Tekanan darahnya menurun!"

"Gawat, nadinya terus melemah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bawakan alat pemicu jantung!"

Hiruk pikuk kepanikan terdengar dalam ruangan serba putih itu. suara alat pemicu jantung terdengar berulang-ulang menandakan usaha sang dokter masih berlanjut.

"Dokter, nadinya masih terus melemah!"

"Cih! Sial! Bertahanlah!"

Sang dewa kematian semakin mendekat. Aoi dan yang lain mengatupkan tanganya, berdoa agar sang pencabut nyawa itu pergi.

'_**Pip Pip'**_

.

.

.

.

"DOKTER!"

.

.

.

.

'_**Piip… Piip**_'

.

.

.

"Tidak… Nadinya semakin melemah…"

.

.

.

.

"_**piiipp-"**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Precious (C) ViViD<strong>_

_**The Way I Love You (C) Taylor Swift  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: Thank You For The Miracle

Disclaimer: PSC, Under record, CLJ Record

Pairing [s]: AoixOC, and maybe some 'BL'

Warning: OOC (of course), typo [s], a little bit Boys Love. If you don't want that, please click 'back' button 'cause I don't want hear/see any FLAMES~ n_nv

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Papa!" seru seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Orang yang dipanggil Papa hanya tersenyum dan menggendong putranya.

"Ada apa Aoru?" tanya orang itu.

"Kapan mama kembali?"

'Papa' terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menatap langit yang jernih. Mata hazel-nya menerawang jauh. Ia kembali menatap putra tungalnya.

"Segera Ao. Mama pasti akan segera datang." Jawab-nya.

"AOI!" panggil Kai dari kejauhan.

"AH! Kai-ojiisan!" seru Aoru kegirangan. Ia turun dari gendongan Ayahnya dan menyambut datangnya Kai.

"Hei jagoan kecil! Nee, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Kai sambil mengacak rambut Aoru dengan gemas. Aoi tersenyum.

"Menunggu seseorang." Jawab Aoi lembut. Kai terdiam.

"Kau masih menunggunya?..."

"Ya. Aku yakin ia pasti akan datang…."

"Aoi, dia sudah-"

"Aku tahu Kai… Aku tahu… Aku yakin ia akan segera kembali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Merasakannya mendekat kemari.." Aoi kembali menatap langit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei." Panggil sebuah suara

"Kalian berbicara seolah aku sudah mati." Lanjut suara itu.

"MAMA!" Aoru berteriak girang dan bergelayut manja pada wanita itu. Wanita berambut pendek berwarna cokelat. Aoi tersenyum lembut, begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Mama rupanya." Wanita itu mengacak pelan rambut Aoru.

"Hentikaaann! Kai-ojiisan tadi juga mengacak rambut Aoru!" protesnya.

"Ahaha, maaf!" tawa wanita itu meledak.

Tawa hangat yang membangkitkan aura bahagia di sekitarnya. Wanita itu berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Ia baru saja kembali dari tiga tahun studinya di Inggris. Aoi mendekati wanita itu. Mengecup dahinya penuh kasih sayang dan membawa Aoru dalam gendongannya.

Bunga berwarna _soft pink_ ini bertebaran ke penjuru Jepang menandakan musim gugur telah tiba. Sebuah keluarga itu tersenyum penuh kehangatan, membuat Kai juga ikut tersenyum bahagia. Wanita itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama bunga yang tengah berguguran.

"_Welcome back, _Sakura…"

~Owari~

.

.

.

.

OMAKE !

.

.

.

.

'**pip.. pip..**'

.

.

"Dokter! Ini keajaiban! Jantungnya kembali berdetak!" teriak sang suster. Aoi segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Denyut nadinya sudah normal. Selamat Shiroyama-san, dia selamat." Ucap sang dokter.

"Tak kusangka golongan darahmu sama dengannya." Komentar Kai sambil menepuk bahu Aoi yang lemas.

"Kau menyelamatkannya." Timpal Reita. Aoi tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Ia berjalan menuju kasur tempat Sakura terbaring lemah. Ia menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu, menunjukkan seberapa besar kasih sayanganya pada gadis itu.

"Kurasa ia akan sadar besok." Ungkap sang dokter.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi selama tiga bulan lamanya ia tidak bangun dari tidur panjanganya. Seluruh keadaan tubuhnya dalam kondisi stabil layaknya manusia normal. Tetapi ia tidak membuka matanya. Selama gadis itu tidak membuka matanya, selama itulah Aoi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Aoi, kau bolos LAGI_." Ucap Uruha di seberang sana.

"Ahaha, apa boleh buat. Maaf ya Uru, kau jadi kerepotan…"

"_Yah, asal Sakura dank au bahagia aku rela menggantikan tugasmu dan Sakura. Cepat buat gadis itu sadar dan kembalilah. Kau diancam tidak naik kelas._"

"_Kalau kau tidak naik kelas, kau bisa satu kelas dengan Sakura lho!~_" timpal Nao.

"_Ish! Nao! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! nanti dia tida pulang-pulang!_" Seru Uruha.

Tampaknya di Jepang sana ada pertengkaran kecil. Aoi hanya menghela nafas dan mendengus geli. Ia menutup telepon dan kembali menatap gadis itu. ia masih tertidur damai. Ia belum membuka matanya.

"Sakura, Kallen sudah ditangkap atas percobaan pembunuhan dan sekarang ia sudah menjalani masa-masa bahagianya di sel tahanan." Canda Aoi.

"Ayahku menerima keputusanmu untuk tetap bersamamu. Kaa-san dan Kazi juga membantuku. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, keluargaku kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tou-san lebih memperhatikan kaa-san dan Kazi. Mereka sekarang bahagia. Semua berkat kau Sakura." Ia bercerita seolah Sakura masih ada di sisinya, mendengarkan tiap kalimatnya.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Tetapi Aoi tidak menyadarinya karena ia menunduk ke bawah. Aoi masih terus bertcerita.

"Aku… Ingin berterima kasih kepadamu atas semua keajaiban yang kau berikan," ucap Aoi.

"Dan.. Aku berterima kasih atas keajaiban yang juga kau berikan padaku Aoi." Ujar Sakura. Gadis itu telah membuka matanya, bangun dari tidurnya. Aoi memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Marry me_." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

Real Owari~


End file.
